


Dragon Age Inquisition : Dire Secrets

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintetsu had already lost Haven to Coryphues and now find that he and the Inquisition now have residency in Skyhold. Growing tired of the darkness and despair, Shintetsu holds a gala ball in Skyhold. Little does everyone know the Elven woman in attendance would start a tidal wave of events they were unprepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games, but my own created character Inquisitor Shintetsu and Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world. *
> 
> *This story runs along side the main story line of Dragon Age Inquisition. Some of the events have been changed and altered to benefit the progression of this story line. I have cropped out a few things to the story line and have added a few more things. This fan fiction is not a work of cannon. Some points of missions and dialog in the missions have been altered to accommodate a new character beyond the Inquisition and the Inquisitor.*

    Shintetsu loved social gatherings. He adored the attention that these events got him. He was the Inquisitor after all, the center of the gala event. His jade green eyes looked out over the crowd of dancing people with a smirk on his lips. He took a moment to sweep his shoulder length black hair back before he grabbed a glass from a passing waiter.  
    A few moments passed as he grew tired of watching the people dance before him. Setting his glass down on a nearby table, he began his journey to the area that was cleared out for the dance floor. Politely he bowed to a young lady that stood on the outskirts of the dance floor, offering to dance with her. When she agreed he straightened and swept her onto the dance floor. After a few moments of dancing with her, his eyes caught a glimpse of the most beautiful red colored curls being swept through the crowd.  
    He nodded to the woman before him while releasing her. Shintetsu made his way through the crowd towards the long red locks. After a few swift steps and careful placement of his feet he saw the woman's face. The most beautiful blue eyes locked with his green for a moment before she was spun around by her dance partner. Without a second thought he reached up and tapped the young man that danced with her. He let out a small laugh as the young man turned. He was face to face with Cullen Rutherford, his commander.  
    "Excuse me, Commander. May I dance with this beautiful young lady?" Shintetsu asked as he swept down into a low bow before the girl.  
    Cullen gave a half hearted smile to Shintetsu as he motioned his arm towards the young lady, "By all means Inquisitor." Quickly he turned on his heel and walked off the dance floor.  
    "M'lady, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" He looked up from from his low bow. He stood upright as the woman nodded to him. As he wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in his, he noticed that she was elven. "Surely a woman as beautiful as you has a name that glitters like the stars."  
    A smile broke across the woman's face as she giggled, "Of course I do. I am Alyria and you must be the Inquisitor, Shintetsu."  
    Shintetsu smiled as he nodded to her, "Indeed, I am the Inquisitor. What brings a beauty like you to something like this?"  
    "I came to admire the strength of the Inquisition. Skyhold is indeed very splendorous." Alyria kept time with Shintetsu. To her surprise he was a very graceful and talented dancer for a human.  
    "Does your Keeper know that you've snuck off for a night lavish dancing in the walls of Skyhold?" Shintetsu smirked at her as he gently twirled her on the dance floor.  
    The smile on Alyria's face faded at the mention of a Keeper. She had no Keeper, no ties to a clan. For the longest she had been alone. "Um, I..." She turned her head from him for a moment before pulling from his arms. "I have to go." Her hand slipped from his as she made her way off the dance floor.  
    He watched as she turned from him and walked away. He knew that he had said something wrong. "Andraste's ass." He quietly swore as he took a few steps to follow her. She had disappeared so fast in the crowd it was as if she was never really there.  
    Alyria slipped through the crowd of people towards the doors of the main hall. As she hurried to the doors she accidentally bumped into someone. Instantly she turned offering apologies to this man.  
    "I'm terribly sorry." She exclaimed as she went to check the man over.  
    "It's quite alright. These gathering tend to get rather crowded. He tends to have these events quite often." The man's voice was soft as he offered his hand to help her regain balance.  
    When she raised her gaze she was met with a kind smile and strong elven features. "Still I apologize."  
    "I take it you're not accustomed to these events." The man slightly bowed his head, "I am Solas and you appear to be in a hurry. Is there a problem Miss?"  
    "I, um, was just leaving." Alyria averted her eyes towards the doors as she brushed a long lock of red hair out of her face.  
    "The night's only begun. Why not have a drink with me away from the crowds?" Solas smiled as he linked his arm in hers. "My rotunda is not far from here."  
    Alyria hesitated for a moment, she was so close to the door, but one drink with him couldn't hurt. Giving a faint smile she allowed Solas to escort her to his rotunda. He led her across the hall and through a door. Alyria's eyes couldn't believe what she saw, the round room was intricately painted with the actions of the Inquisitor. The paintings were stunning and held great detail. When Solas released her arm she walked over to the wall, taking in each section of his painting with wonder. "This is amazing. So much beauty and detail in every stroke of the brush."  
    Solas smiled as he poured two glasses of tea for them, "Thank you. I paint in my free time, this is one of my greatest works. The painted tale of the Inquisitor." He walked up beside her offering her a cup of tea.  
    She turned her gaze from the painting to Solas, "He really did all of this?"  
    "Ha ha, yes. I was there for some of it." He laughed a bit recalling some of his missions with the Inquisitor.  
    Alyria's eyes went from painting to painting until they stopped on one in particular. This one portrayed the Inquisitor with a group of mages with Templars at his back. She turned back to Solas with a furrowed brow, "He helps mages?"  
    "Yes. He chose to open the doors of Skyhold to Mages. They are no longer bound to the circles here in Skyhold. In fact he was a circle mage." Solas watched her facial expressions change before him. His curiosity got the best of him, "So, Miss, do you have a name and a story?"  
    Alyria raised the cup to her lips, taking a drink before she spoke. "My name is Alyria." She turned her face from him as she tried to avoid his inquiry about her history.  
    "It's alright. I will not judge you. You are safe here, no matter what you are running from." He made his words as heartfelt as he could, after all she was a fellow elf.  
    Alyria thought for a moment before turning back to him, "I have no Keeper and no clan. I am very much alone in this world. My brother attended the meeting at the Conclave..." Her fingers came up to wrap around the ivory shard that hung from her necklace. "You know how that ended up. I have nowhere to go now."  
    Solas looked down at his tea cup upon hearing that she was alone with nowhere to go. "Is that why you came to Skyhold tonight?"  
    A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she shrugged, "I know. There is probably no room for another apostate elf." She brought the cup up to her lips.  
    A quizzical look came over Solas' face, "I never said that. I'm sure the Inquisitor wouldn't mind you stay. The hold is open to all who wish to join the Inquisition or find protection within these walls."  
    "You really think so?" Alyria looked up from her cup with a glimmer of hope showing in her eyes.  
    "Of course." Solas laughed as he walked back over to his tea kettle. He lifted the kettle towards her, offering to refill her cup. "We can talk to him in the morning. For tonight,     I can offer your stay here in my rotunda." He motioned to his couch after he sat the kettle down.  
    A smile crossed Alyria's lips as she crossed the room to the couch. "Thank you. It's been awhile since anyone has shown me any sort of kindness." Carefully she sat down on the couch in her glittering evening gown. She leaned down to pull the heels from her feet only to tuck them neatly under the couch. When she straightened she brought her legs up onto the couch careful not to expose herself.  
    "I'll let you get your rest." Solas smiled as he sat down in his high backed chair. "I won't bother you anymore this evening."  
    Alyria leaned back on the couch attempting to get herself comfortable as she closed her eyes. So much had happened over the last few weeks that she felt sleep hit her like a crashing tidal wave.

    Shintetsu looked around the main hall for the woman who had walked away from him. The only thing he knew of this woman was her name. He shook his head as he made his way back to his throne. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cullen Rutherford leaning against one of the stone pillars of the hall. Quickly he turned to Cullen, "That woman you were dancing with. Do you know anything about her?"  
    "She let me have her name, that was about it. She appeared to be Dalish, but she had no markings of their kind. She may be of the same creed Solas is." Cullen crossed his arms over his chest. "Why, is there something wrong Inquisitor?"  
    "No. I was just wondering." Shintetsu rolled his eyes as he turned to walk to his quarters. "I'm retiring for the night." He snapped the door open to his quarters and made his way up into his chambers. He felt his body grow weary as he pulled his jacket off and kicked his boots to the corner of his room. Making his way over to the bed he allowed himself to fall back into it. It had been a long day and he was glad it was over, but his mind kept going back to the elf he danced with. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he rolled over in his bed to rest his head on his pillow. Soon sleep enveloped him in it's dark embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

    Alyria turned slightly on the couch with a small sigh. It had been a while since she had slept on something so comfortable and soft. Her body was so relaxed she allowed herself a few more moments of rest. She noticed that she had been covered while she slept. Lazily she looked down to find that she was covered in a wolf pelt. Solas must have covered her while she slept.  
    Upon hearing the bustling above her, Alyria lazily opened her eyes. She looked up at the rotunda's ceiling and realized that she could see three floors up. She wondered if Solas chose this room, or if the Inquisitor placed him here to have someone keep an eye on him. Slowly she carefully pushed the wolf pelt down her body as she sat up. She turned her attention to the high backed chair in the middle of the rotunda. From the looks of things she was alone in his office now. She raised her hands to her hair as she stood up, trying to tame the wild, fiery locks. Pulling a ribbon from the side of her dress she tied her long hair up. She hesitantly took a few steps to the center of the room towards the desk. A small tea kettle sat on the corner of the desk with steam coming from the spout and a cup at it's side. She saw no harm in taking a small cup for herself.  
    As she sipped the small cup of tea she began to look around the room again. The paintings still amazed her. Solas put great detail into each painting. They were marvels and wondrous to look upon. As she crossed the room to look at some of the books Solas had stacked in the corner the rotunda's door creaked open. The sound of the door startled Alyria as she turned quickly to see who had entered.  
    "... I'm only saying that we need more information on that before he goes rushing in." The man speaking had his head down in some documents. The only thing Alyria saw was his golden locks and his shining breastplate as he entered the room.  
    "I'll see what I can find on the temple. I do not think the Temple is a danger, Commander." Solas smiled as his eyes caught Alyria standing near the wall sipping on her tea.  
    "Still, we do not need the Inquisitor running headlong into danger." As the Commander raised his eyes from the documents his eyes widened as a slight blush crept to his cheeks. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck, "Oh, I didn't know you had company. I'll leave you be."  
    Solas turned his attention the the Commander, "Wait one moment please." He motioned for Alyria to come stand by his side. "This is Alyria. She came to the ball last night in hopes to find refuge."  
    "I danced with you last night. I'm Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition." He smiled at her as he extended his hand to greet her. "You came to seek refuge? What happened?"  
    Alyria looked to Solas who nodded to her. "I lost everything in the last few weeks and thought that maybe I could stay here in Skyhold. I have no clan and no Keeper leaving me to wander the wilds alone." She hesitantly took his hand.  
    Cullen looked to Solas then back to Alyria, "I can speak with the Inquisitor today about you staying here. We plan to convene the war council here soon. If you would like you can come with me and sit in on the meeting to speak with Shintetsu."  
    A warm smile crossed Alyria's lips as she retracted her hand from Cullen, "I would like that. Thank you."  
    "I'm actually getting ready to head to the war room now. I have a few things I have to go over before the meeting." He paused for a moment while folding the papers in his hand. "Would you like to accompany me?"  
    Alyria looked back to Solas with a faint smile as she handed him his tea cup. "Thank you for the morning tea. It was quite refreshing. I'll see you later, hopefully." She turned back to Cullen, "I don't mind. Are you sure the Inquisitor would allow me to sit in on the meeting?"  
    Cullen held the door open for her, "It's worth a shot. He's a very busy man. This maybe the only time we can get him to see you. He is planning on going on a mission to the Arbor Wilds later today." He lead the way though the main hall towards the doors leading to the war room.  
    Today the main hall appeared different to Alyria. It was now empty and void of the dancing people it held the night before. It seemed almost homely to her. The sun glittered through the stained glass windows behind the throne, painting the stones they walked upon in an array of colors. This was far beyond what Alyria was used to.  
    Alyria smiled a greeting to an elven woman with short blonde hair as she walked by them. The woman seemed to be fascinated with a jar that she held in her hands. Upon looking up at Alyria the woman stopped dead in her tracks with a wide smile on her face.  
    "Don't I know you?!" The woman asked as she moved closer to Alyria. "Oh, yes. I know you!"  
    Alyria's eyes widened as she recognized the woman, "Oh Maker! Red Jenny! How long has it been?"  
    Sera smiled and shook her head, "It's Sera, Red Jenny is too formal." She stuck her tongue out and then wrapped Alyria in a hug. "It's been too long! How's Corvin?"  
    Alyria pulled back from the hug with a saddened expression, "He was at the Conclave..."  
    Sera's eyes widened, "Oh terrible luck. Come see me in the tavern later. We have to catch up!" With a wide smile Sera went bounding off without another word towards the main door of the hall.  
    Cullen chuckled a little, "You know Sera?" He brought his hand up to push open the first door leading to the war room.  
    "Yes. I have known her for a while. I haven't seen her in years though. It's odd seeing her in a place like this." She watched Cullen arch his well defined brow. "I don't mean anything bad about Skyhold, it's just Sera deals mostly to herself." A small laugh left Alyria's lips as she passed through the door.  
    Cullen chuckled as he walked through Josephine's office. She was apparently dealing with dignitaries from the night's events and was currently not in her office. They continued their walk past the second door and to the hall of the war room. Cullen Pushed the large oak doors of the war room open to allow her to pass through. Just like Josephine's office it was empty void a large table in the middle of the room with a map splayed across it. There was a large black box with iron figures strug out all over the map.  
    As Cullen walked around the war room, Alyria started to fidget with her fingernails as she looked around the room. Light flowed into the room from the windows behind the war table. Between the windows hung banners, some had the symbol of the Inquisition while the others she didn't recognize off hand. She took a few steps into the room towards the table. Her eyes roamed over the map on the table. The little iron pieces were strategically placed on the map. She smiled as she lifted one of the small iron pieces up from the side of the map to look over the craftsmanship of it. It was just as remarkable as Solas' paintings. There was so much intricate detail put into the small iron piece.  
    The door to the war room came open suddenly, "I don't care. I am not changing my plans. I will be departing this afternoon with or without your consent." The Inquisitor declared as he walked into the war room with Josephine and Leliana a his heels. "I am well aware of the risks."  
    Alyria was startled by the sudden entrance of the Inquisitor and dropped the iron marker, sending it clattering to the ground. Her eyes shot up to the Inquisitor as she hurried to pick the piece up.  
    Shintetsu looked from Alyria to Cullen. Cullen arched an eyebrow and smirked at the Inquisitor. "This is Alyria. I know you have already met her Inquisitor, but she came to the Skyhold last night for a reason."  
    Leliana and Josephine walked around the war table to their normal positions while looking Alyria over. Instantly Alyria felt out of place as she fidgeted with her evening gown.     She felt so silly for being in the same clothes she was in the night before, but it couldn't be helped. She bit her wet her lips as she placed the marker back on the table. "I know you have more important matters to attend to. This was silly, I'm sorry for the intrusion." She turned towards the large oak door and began to leave.  
    Shintetsu reached out grabbing her arm gently, "No, it's not silly. What is it?" He gently turned her to face him as his smiled down at her.  
    Alyria looked back to Cullen then back to Shintetsu, "I came to ask if there was room in the Inquisition for another?" She bit her lip feeling so stupid for even coming to the ball last night and getting herself into this mess.  
    Cullen rounded the table, "I spoke to her before the meeting. She stayed the night in Solas' office just to speak with you. Please, just hear her out."  
    Shintetsu looked at the woman before him and spoke without a second thought, "give her one of the rooms above the courtyard."  
    "Really?" Alyria gasped in surprise. "You'll let me stay?"  
    Shintetsu nodded, "the door of Skyhold is open to all who wish to be here." He smiled gently as he turned his gaze from her to Cullen, "Can you show her to her room please?"  
    Cullen nodded as he sat his paperwork down on the war table. "Follow me please."  
    Alyria stepped away from Shintetsu with warm smile, "Thank you." She turned to Cullen who already held the war room doors open. He led her down the hall and through the throne room to a door on their right.   
    Cullen broke their silence as they proceeded through the courtyard to the stairs, "It was a joy to dance with you last night."  
    Alyria blushed slightly as she was stunned by his statement, "Uh, yeah it was fun. I hope that I wasn't that bad of a dancer."  
    "No." Came his quick answer as he started to ascend the stairs, "I mean, sorry, you are a great dancer." His hand came up to rub the back of his neck while they traveled up the stairs. "Uh, I am no good at this."  
    Alyria giggled behind Cullen as they made it to top of the stairs. Cullen turned right and held open the door for her. "Thank you." She made her way into the room with a smile. She walked to the middle of the room looking around as Cullen stood in the door.  
    "Shall I send a courier for your things?" Cullen asked as his amber hues watched her inspect her room.  
    A saddened look over came her face as she looked back to Cullen, "I have nothing else." She turned from Cullen with shame to go sit upon her new bed. "I sold everything I had to attain this dress so I could come to the ball. This dress is all I have left."  
    A look of shock came over Cullen's face as he looked her over. The thought of a single person giving up everything just to come to the ball was beyond him. "You have nothing left?" He stepped into the room shaking his head, "I can help you gather things that you would need?"  
    "That is not necessary, Cullen." Shintetsu's voice came from the open door, "I will help her obtain what she needs. You can go about your duties."  
    Cullen stiffened at the sound of Shintetsu's voice before turning on his heel to leave the room, "as you command Inquisitor." He slipped from the room with one final glance at Alyria before leaving the two of them alone. As Cullen took off down the stairs he shook his head. He knew Shintetsu all too well, he was vain, obsessive, and compulsive. That in itself spelled bad news for Alyria.  
    Shintetsu leaned against the desk that was in the room as a smirk crossed his lips while he swept his hair back from his eyes. "So you have no possessions?" He arched an eyebrow as Alyria shook her head. "That's awful. Why did you sell everything to come to the ball? I would have let you stay regardless of what you wore."  
    Alyria shifted her gaze to the floor, "I didn't want to seem out of place. I didn't think you would speak to me if I looked like some random Dalish."  
    Shintetsu let out a small laugh as he turned from her, "I'm not that shallow." He walked to the door with a smile, "Let's get you into something a bit more comfortable." He paused at the door to wait for her. He offered her a smile as she fell into step beside him. The pair descended the stairs into the courtyard and out through the main hall to the marketer by the stables.  
    "Good day Inquisitor. Is there something I could help you with?" The woman attending the stall smiled as she waved her arm back to her wears.  
    Shintetsu smiled as he looked around at the gear then back to Alyria, "Anything you want I will pay for."  
    Alyria's eyes widened as she looked at the gear. She shifted the armors around until she found a set that appeased her. With a smile she folded the armor into her arm and turned back to Shintetsu, "This will do me just fine." She reached down and picked up the matching boots.  
    He arched an eyebrow as his eyes looked over the armor, "I take it you're a mage?" Alyria confirmed his assumption as she nodded. "Did you even lose your staff?"  
    Alyria's eyes went to the ground, "Like I said before, I sold everything to get a chance to be here."  
    Shintetsu shook his head with a faint laugh, "That will not do if you are to accompany me on missions. Come." He turned on his heel and started back up the stone stairs towards the tavern. Before they reached the tavern they made a quick right as he led her to the armory.  
    "Hey, Boss!" Sounded a deep timbre voice behind them as they passed the corner of the tavern. Within moments a tall stocky Qunari came around the corner at them, "We still on for that mission later today?"  
    A wicked smirk tugged at the corner of Shintetsu's lips as he started to answer, "Well Leliana and Josephine think that it's too dangerous for us to look into it. But you know me Bull, I love the thrill of danger." He looked from Iron Bull then to Alyria, "This is The Iron Bull, you may have heard the stories of him."  
    A cocky grin lit up Iron Bull's face as he looked her over. "I assure you that they are all true as well." He nodded his horned head. "Gonna join us later?"  
    Alyria looked up at Iron Bull with a shy smile, "I don't even have a weapon. So how can I?"  
    "Your a mage right? I heard you don't need one." Iron Bull laughed as he leaned back against the side of the tavern, "heard you all can summon magic with your hands. Comes in handy during massages."  
    Alyria's eyes widened as a graphic image flashed through her head, the thought alone set her cheeks on fire which caused Iron Bull to erupt into laughter. She fought back the blush and looked to him with a small smile, "It's true, I do not need a staff to conjure my magic."  
    "I'll leave you two be. See you two later on the mission." Iron Bull laughed as he walked past them while checking out Alyria's backside as he left.  
    Shintetsu shook his head with a chuckle as he pushed open the door to the storage building. As the door opened they could hear Cassandra's voice barking orders from upstairs. Shintetsu rolled his eyes as he motioned over to a stand that held an array of staffs. "Some of them were confiscated from the rebel mages in the Hinterlands, so you may want to chose carefully. Don't want you turning into an abomination." He scoffed as he turned his head upwards to the commotion. "Hey Seeker, keep it down. Got a mage choosing a new staff down here and don't need her rattled while she does it."  
    Alyria head the sound of heavy boots on the wood above her and soon the Seeker was in view. "What do you mean?" Cassandra's eyes found Alyria with a smile, "So your helping the Inquisition. That's wonderful. I apologize for my rudeness." She nodded as she made her exit out of the storage building.  
    Alyria looked over the staffs before her and felt their aura's resonating off of them. After a few moments and some spine chilling feelings she laid her hand on a simple staff.     With a flick of her wrist she pulled it from the stand and twirled it over in her hand. "This one will do fine." A smile broke across her lips as she ran her fingers over the intricate inlays of the staff.  
    "Wonderful. If you care to join us later on our mission feel free to come find me in the main hall." Shintetsu turned to the door and began to take his leave.  
    Alyria turned her attention back to him quickly and spoke hastily, "Inquisitor please wait."  
    Her words stopped him dead in his tracks. As he turned around he was met by the end of her newly acquired mages staff. "You were the only survivor at the conclave were you not?"  
    Shintetsu nodded with an arched eyebrow.  
    A pained expression crossed Alyria's face as she spoke, "did you see a Dalish male around my age? Tell me, if you can, what happened to him and why was he there?"  
    His piercing green eyes bore into hers, "I don't remember anything from the blast. I was found in the ruins, saved by the Holy Andraste herself."  
    Alyria shook her head as she lowered her staff, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it appear as if i would attack you. I just wanted to know if there was a chance my brother may still be alive." With a heavy sigh she walked past Shintetsu to the door. "I'm sorry." Alyria pushed the door open and walked out into the sunlight. She kept her head down as she made her way back to her new room. Her mind wandered as she made her way up the stairs.  
 _'Shintetsu was the only survivor with no memory of what happened. That makes no sense. He has to know something. Maybe he is covering up what happened because he caused it. If he killed my brother, so help me Andraste, it will be the last thing he does.'_


	3. Chapter 3

    Alyria gritted her teeth and shook the thoughts from her mind as she pushed open her door. Gently she tossed her staff onto her bed and brought her hands up to the straps that held up her ball gown. Carefully she lowered them over her shoulders and allowed the dress to fall, pooling around her ankles. She stepped from the dress and started to pull on her armor. She was just finishing up slipping her under-bust corset on over her white blouse when there was a soft knock upon her door.  
    "Give me a moment." She stepped to the door with the laces of the corset in her fingertips. She reached out to the doorknob and pulled it open. She was met with a warm smirk and a mound of blonde curls.  
    "Oh, um, I didn't know I was interrupting anything." Quickly Cullen averted his eyes and brought his hand to rub the back of his neck.  
    Alyria giggled as she finished lacing the corset, "you didn't interrupt anything, Cullen." She moved her head to try and make eye contact with him, "is there something you need?"  
    Cullen's cheeks were flush with a pale color as he looked up at her, "Uh, yes. The Inquisitor is going out on a mission today that none of us really approves, well other than Iron Bull, he seems to think beating up dragons is a great hobby."  
    "Dragons!" Alyria gasped as her eyes grew wide, "you're kidding me? The Inquisitor fights dragons."  
    Cullen gave a nervous chuckle, "yeah, not the brightest decision. If he was to be killed, well we have a huge problem.Convince him to stay his course in the Inquisition, not this folly of trying to get killed."  
    Alyria arched an eyebrow at Cullen, "From what you just said it sounds like he is on a suicide mission."  
    Cullen once again averted his eyes, "Ever since Dorian joined us he's been somewhat reckless. He adores the wild tales that has been told about him. He basks in the glory of being the center of attention." He shook his head, "He does things that would cause a stir and then neglects some of his duties." His eyes shot back up to her, "I know it's a bit much at once, but please the world depends on him."  
    "I can see what I can do. He may not even listen to me. My voice here is not as strong as yours Commander Cullen and if he didn't listen to you then I would be wasting my breath." A sympathetic smile crossed her lips as she looked back to him. "I can assure you that if I were to accompany him on his missions, he will not end up dead. I know some healing spells." She reached over to her bed and pulled her staff from it.  
    Cullen nodded stiffly as his eyes locked onto her staff, "Thank you for looking out for him. Should you require my assistance I will be in my office." He turned on his heel and let himself out.  
    Alyria gripped her staff in her hand as she too left her quarters and made her way to the great hall. She heard chattering upon her entrance and quickly noticed Shintetsu sitting on his throne with a wicked grin staring at a man with dark hair and a mustache. The dark haired man was leaning against a pillar chatting with Iron Bull. Their conversation ended quickly as Alyria walked into the room.  
    "And who might you be?" The dark haired man spoke as he walked up to her.  
    "Oh, Dorian this is Alyria." Iron Bull introduced the two. "She's coming on the mission with us today."  
    "Is that so?" Dorian looked her over with a smile, "The more the merrier!"  
    "It's a pleasure to meet you Dorian. Your accent? Are you from the Imperium?" Alyria inquired with a smile.  
    "Clever girl, yes I am." Dorian smiled as Shintetsu stepped down from his throne. "You have a good ear. Have you ever been to the Imperium?"  
    "No, but I had family there. I heard he left though, made a run for Kirkwall. I haven't seen him in years." Alyria crossed her arms over her chest as she recalled her cousin. "He fled from the Imperium under pressing circumstances." She noticed that Dorian arched an eyebrow at her comment then decided to elaborate more on the matter. "He was a slave. A prized possession of a magister that thought it would make him more appealing to be branded with Lyrium tattoos."  
    Dorian's eyes widened, "Fenris is your cousin? I helped him escape from Danarius. I got him on the boat that took him to Kirkwall."  
    Alyria smiled as she dropped her hands to her hips, "then I change my opinion of you." A soft laugh escaped her lips. "I thought all people from the Imperium to be bad."  
    Dorian let out a laugh as Shintetsu stepped up next to the group, "oh, that's not true. I'm one of the rare few. I don't believe in everything the Imperium allows."  
    Shintetsu arched his eyebrow catching the last bit of the conversation, "are you all ready to leave for the Storm Coast?"  
    Cullen's request softly floated through her mind as she swept her hand through her hair. "Uh, about that. Cullen asked me to attempt to talk you out of going and fighting a dragon. I find this to be a very intriguing thing so I'm not going to talk you out of it. Instead I'm more than willing to go with you."  
    Laughter rang out through the great hall as Shintetsu doubled over, "Cullen asked you to talk me out of it? That's funny. I'm glad you didn't because I would of had to ignore your pleas. You are more than welcome to come along with us." He straightened up and waved his hand for his team to follow him out of the main hall. "I heard there is a dragon somewhere in the Storm Coast. I intend to dispose of it. The troubled waters prove to be problems enough for sailors, they don't need to contend with such a beast."  
No one else spoke a word as they made their way down the stairs of the main hall and into the courtyard until they reached the stables. As they prepared their horses for the ride to the Storm Coast they were approached by Cullen and Leliana.  
    "Inquisitor, your not possibly serious about this are you?" Cullen inquired as he looked up to Shintetsu upon his horse.  
    A cocky grin split Shintetsu's face as he looked down at his commander, "I am very serious about this. Alyria said you asked her to talk me out of going? It won't happen. You know as well as I do that dragons need to be destroyed before they ravage the land." He laughed as he turned to look at his saddled up team.  
    "Oh sweet Maker! Then tell me that you and your team are at least prepared this time. You have enough potions to go around and you won't be flinging your staff in anger at the dragon like you have before." Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked from Shintetsu to the others.  
    Shintetsu shook with laughter as he motioned for his team to following him out the gates and down the rugged path towards the Storm Coast. He knew that Cullen meant well, but there were reasons behind his actions as of late. Dark and dangerous reasons why he had been so careless and reckless in his actions. Reasons he couldn't breath a word about to a single soul.


	4. Chapter 4

    It didn't take them long to reach the Storm Coast and find themselves thrown right into the heat of battle. They had no problems finding the dragon when it made it's presence known almost as soon as they reached the coast line. Their horses stopped dead in their tracks and almost threw them when it's roar ripped through the air.  
    Shintetsu and his team quickly dismounted their horses and drew their weapons as the dragon landed before them. The horses wasted no time in running into the cover of the trees as they drew their weapons.  
    Iron Bull's yell rang throughout the coastline as he ran at the beast with his war hammer at the ready. Shintetsu, Dorian and Alyria remained at a safe distance from the beast as they slung spells at it. Fire, lightning and ice spells pummeled the dragon as Iron Bull hacked and sliced at the beast's legs.  
    Blood dusted the air as Iron Bull hacked away at the dragon, but soon the dragon became angry at Iron Bull's attacks. It brought it's mighty leg up across it's chest and swiped at Iron Bull. It connected hard, sending Iron Bull rocketing back towards the tree line. Alyria let out a gasp as she focused a healing spell at Iron Bull. He nodded to her with a wide smile as he took off running towards the creature again.  
    Frustration clearly shown on Shintetsu's face as he continued to throw fire spells at the Dragon. "Ugh it's not dead yet!?" He exclaimed as he cranked his staff back and threw it at the dragon like a spear.  
    "What the hell are you doing!?" Alyria screamed at Shintetsu in shock watching the staff fall a few feet from the enraged dragon.  
    Shintetsu shook his head as he squared his shoulders and ignited dual fire spells in his palms. "I'm finishing this quicker!"  
    "Burning through your lyrium faster is what you're doing!" Dorian shouted back at Shintetsu as another lightning spell flew from his staff. "This is insane! Someone get his staff before he knocks himself out!"  
    Alyria rocketed one last ice spell at the dragon as she nodded to Dorian. She planted her foot in front of herself and prepared her next spell. She shot forward towards the staff and launched herself back after she picked it back up. Once back to the safety of the outskirts of the battle she chucked Shintetsu's staff towards his feet.  
    Dorian's eyes were wide as he watched Alyria. He had never once witnessed anyone perform a Fade Step successfully and yet the woman that he fought next to did. "Nice trick!"  
    "Thank you!" Alyria smiled as she started her barrage of spells again. This time she was being careful as to where her spells struck. Iron Bull grew tired of hacking away at the legs of the creature and had now climbed the mighty creature. He had his legs wrapped around the dragon's neck as he landed blow after devastating blow into the creature's neck. Once he reached the top of it's skull he reared back and brought his war hammer down hard into the skull of the creature, digging the mallet into the skull deeply. Killing the dragon where it stood.  
    Iron Bull was grinning wildly as he rode the corpse to the ground. "Haha!" He let out a thunderous laugh as he lept from the beast's head. "That was invigorating."  
    Shintetsu gave a heavy sigh as he collapsed to his knees, "Yeah, I guess." He brought his hand up to sweep his rain soaked hair back from his forehead.  
    Concern was etched all over Dorian's face as he approached Shintetsu, "What were you thinking? That was a dangerous stunt you pulled." He reached down to help the Inquisitor to his feet. "You exerted too much lyrium and energy by directly using spells and not using your staff."  
    The Inquisitor gladly accepted the help of Dorian as he rose to his feet. He knew that Dorian was right as he leaned heavily against him. "You're right Dorian. Bull make camp for the night. We will return to Skyhold in the morning."  
    Iron Bull nodded as he whistled for the horses. To Alyria's surprise the horses made their way out of the tree line and towards the sound of the whistle. She thought surely they would have had to return to Skyhold on foot when they fled from the dragon.  
    "Wanna help me set up camp?" Iron Bull asked as he started to pull the tents from the saddle bags.  
    Alyria nodded as she moved to help Iron Bull pull the rest of the tents from the bags. She watched Shintetsu and Dorian from the corner of her eye and noticed that Dorian's expression changed. As he helped Shintetsu over to a fallen branch to sit down his expression was one of a lover helping his wounded partner. Alyria shook her head and dismissed the thought as she helped Iron Bull start to string up the tents.  
    As the sun disappeared from the sky the camp was fully set up. Alyria helped Dorian make a campfire as they settled in. When Alyria finally sat down by the campfire she noticed something that she didn't earlier, there were only three tents. That caused a few questions to raise in her mind. There were four of them and only three tents. She pinched the bridge of her nose as her mind wandered in a direction that made her head spin. Surely Shintetsu didn't expect her to sleep in the same tent as him. She was not to keen on the idea of sharing a tent with someone as she rose from her seat and started off for the tree line. She needed to get some air away from them for a few moments.  
    "Hey, Where you off to Red?" Iron Bull inquired as he leaned against a tree.  
    The sound of his voice made her slightly jump. She didn't realize that he was there, for all she knew he had already claimed a tent and was resting. "I need some air."  
    Iron Bull moved away from the tree with a grin, "are you alright?"  
    Alyria ran her hand through her hair and gave a small chuckle, "no. I didn't notice it when we were setting up camp, but there is only three tents." She looked away from Iron Bull and down to her hands, "I'm not comfortable sharing a tent with anyone."  
    A chuckle left Iron Bull, "You're not the one sharing a tent." His eyes went back to Dorian and Shintetsu who were sitting next to each other by the fire talking with smiles. "There is a reason why he always travels with us. You are fine."  
    She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she put her hands on her hips, "Are you saying...?" Her eyes went back to the pair by the fire.  
    "Yep. Shintetsu hides it from the people of Skyhold. He is afraid it would stain his reputation as the Inquisitor. They have been seeing each other for a while now. To Shintetsu, this is the only way they can be together without the repercussions. I say let them be together, let the people talk. It shouldn't matter." Iron Bull looked back to Alyria,     "All I ask of you is to not breathe a word to anyone about this. It would be damaging to him."  
    Alyria nodded as she made her way back to the camp fire with Iron Bull. She smiled as she sat down, watching the couple laugh and chatter. He seemed so different right now in the company of Dorian, but something was there in his eyes. There was a pain in his eyes that spoke volumes to her.  
    Once Alyria sat down Shintetsu pulled his attention from Dorian. He stiffened slightly as he stood, "I'm exhausted. I am going to retire for the night." Briskly he turned on his heel and made his way towards the larger of the three tents.  
    After the Inquisitor disappeared into the tent Alyria turned her eyes to Iron Bull. He gave her a quick nod as she stood. "I think I shall retire for the night as well." She felt Dorian and Iron Bull's eyes on her as she pulled the flap of her tent up and entered. She waited a moment for the flap to draw still before she pulled it apart slightly, making a peep hole. As she looked out to the camp fire she witnessed Dorian look to Iron Bull with a worried expression. Iron Bull quickly smiled at him and nodded his head towards Shintetsu's tent. Dorian gave a shy smile as he stood and made his way to his lover's tent.  
    Alyria gave a small smile as she let the tent flap close. She brought her hands up to her ponytail letting her fingers grip the string holding it in place. Within seconds the string gave way and her long red locks came cascading down. She let out a sigh as she moved to her camping blankets. As she lowered herself into the warm, welcoming blankets she heard Iron Bull approach her tent.  
    "You still awake?" His voice was a soft whisper as he waited for her to give him permission to enter her tent.  
    She looked up to the flap of her tent as she ran her hands through her hair attempting to untangle some of their knots. "Yes. Come in."  
    Iron Bull gently pulled the side of the flap up and moved towards her. His eyes roved over her long red locks that tumbled from her head and smiled. "Dorian was worried that you would tell the Inquisition about them. I assured them that you wouldn't say anything about it." He sat down Indian style next to her blankets. "He's really quite different when it's just us out here and he can be himself, Shintetsu that is. When he is at Skyhold he gets so upset and worried that he would do the wrong thing that he has pretty much made everyone think he is an asshole."  
    Alyria smiled, "yeah, I noticed that in the war room when Cullen brought me there to talk to him. He was very stand offish when he first entered, but when he saw me he changed into the sweet talker type." Her brows furrowed as she cocked her head. "I don't understand that."  
    "Like I said he can be an asshole at times, but he is really is a complex individual. There is a reason why he is a little stand offish with Cullen. Shintetsu is a mage and Cullen is an Ex Templar. Shintetsu was a circle mage that just so happened to be in the same circle that Cullen was guarding here in Ferelden." Iron Bull heaved a sigh as he brought his hand to his forehead. "It's a touchy subject."  
    Alyria nodded as a cold chill made her body visibly shiver. She pulled one of her blankets around herself as she spoke again, as a faint blush crept to her cheeks, "Cullen doesn't seem that bad. I have spoke to him a few times and he seems a little backwards at talking to women."  
    A laugh escaped Iron Bulls lips, "He's only that way around people he likes. He's stern and very orderly when it comes to his duties and troops." He watched as she shivered again. "Are you going to be alright? The Coast does get cold at night." He paused and waited for a moment careful not to say the wrong thing. "Would you like me to stay and keep you warm? No in the manner of Shintetsu and Dorian, but as in I sleep next to you and keep you warm?"  
    Alyria looked over Iron Bull trying to decipher if he had a different motive other than keeping her warm. He seemed sincere in just sleeping next to her. Slowly she nodded as she leaned back into her blankets.  
    Iron Bull smiled as he carefully made his way to the other side of her blankets. He allowed her to get comfortable, watching as she rolled to her side facing away from him and curling up into herself. He then laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back into his warm chest. He knew that she had some kind of underlying attraction to Cullen, so he respected her and kept his arm and hand at a respectable place as he helped to keep her warm through the night. Within moments of her being against his chest her breathing slowed and he soon realized that she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

    The next morning came quickly for the group. Alyria found herself wrapped around Iron Bull that morning, which made her feel awkward in a sense. She pulled herself away from Iron Bull's chest as he laid on his back with his arm around her abdomen. Gently she moved his arm from her and rolled away from him. She gathered her hair up into a messy ponytail while sliding her boots on and grabbing her staff. Pulling back the flap of her tent she noticed that Shintetsu and Dorian were already awake and packing up the other two tents. A faint blush rushed her cheeks as she stepped out into the morning light.  
    "Ah, good morning." Dorian smirked as he finished folding the second tent down.  
    "Good thing that you are up, we will be taking off soon for Skyhold. Is Bull awake?" Shintetsu asked as he cocked an eyebrow along with a wicked smirk.  
    She quickly averted her eyes from the two men and shook her head, "I let him sleep. I didn't know that we were leaving soon."  
"Let me sleep. Ha! I knew you were awake and trying to get up. Been up this whole time. Don't worry boss, I didn't do anything to her." He turned to the tent and started to dismantle it.  
    Once they had the camp packed back up it did not take them long to saddle up and get back to Skyhold. They made it through Skyhold's main gates by noon. The group made their way up the stairs to the tavern and split off into two groups. Iron Bull and Dorian went into the tavern as Shintetsu and Alyria made their way into the great hall.  
    Shintetsu stopped dead in his tracks with Alyria as Cassandra and Varric were arguing with Shintetsu's advisers behind them.  
    "It better not be who I think it is Varric." Cassandra exclaimed as she took a step towards Varric.  
    Varric shook his head and turned to the Inquisitor, "When you have a moment I have someone I want you to meet. An old friend that may be able to shed some light on this situation. Meet me up on the battlements when you wish to meet." Varric turned to leave the main hall.  
    "I think I'll go with you now." Shintetsu looked from his advisers to the dwarf. "Lets meet this contact of yours."  
    "I mean it Varric!" Cassandra spat out as she turned from the group and took off leaving Alyria alone with Cullen, Leliana and Josephine.  
    Alyria stood with Cassandra and the advisers watching Shintetsu leave the hall with Varric. As they disappeared out of the door Cassandra let out a disgusted noise as she huffed her way out of the door and down to the training dummies to get her frustration out. Josephine shook her head and started back to her office with Leliana. As they made their way down the hall they quietly chatted amongst themselves about the renovations that needed to be made in Skyhold.  
    Cullen remained behind watching Alyria with a sheepish grin, "So how was your mission to the Storm Coast?" He motioned for her to join him in having a seat.  
    Alyria's eyes turned quickly towards Cullen. She didn't realize that he had stayed behind. "It was exhausting." She chuckled as she moved over to one of the empty chairs by the fireplace. "You were right. Shintetsu can be reckless at times. He threw his staff at the dragon that was there and started blowing through his lyrium and energy. I was the only person close enough to retrieve his staff. It's a wonderful thing being able to fade step."  
    Cullen cocked an eyebrow at her at the mention of fade stepping, but he blew it off. He had been around mages of all sorts, each one having different powers. He was more worried about the actions of the Inquisitor. "I wish he would learn to keep his temper under control. He has been so reckless as of late. We are all really worried about him." Cullen's amber hues locked with Alyria's blue pools. "Thank you for making sure he made it back alright."  
    A faint blush swept over Alyria as she gently gnawed on her bottom lip, "it was no problem. I would have done it regardless of who he was." She lied to Cullen as she broke eye contact. In all truth she would have just let him burn his lyrium and left him to die by the dragon. Her anger towards Shintetsu was well hidden. She truly believed that he was the one responsible for the blast that leveled the conclave and killed her brother. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her head.  
    Cullen smiled as he watched the blush start to recede from her cheeks. She was fascinating to him with her enchanting blue eyes. Without thinking Cullen reached up to rub the back of his neck as he watched her. Cullen's eyes shifted from Alyria to the left where the main doors of the hall stood. Varric, Shintetsu and another dark haired woman stepped through the main doors. Cullen arched an eyebrow as his thoughts went back to his days in Kirkwall. He knew this woman, her short black colored hair and light blue eyes were hard to forget.  
    "Cassandra is going to kill Varric." Cullen chuckled as he shook his head as he stood up from his seat and offered a hand to help Alyria up. He noticed another wave of blush wash over her cheeks as he helped her to her feet. They took a few quick steps towards the Inquisitor and his guests, "Hawke, It's been awhile. How are you?"  
    The dark haired woman turned to Cullen with a smile, "Commander Cullen. It's been too long. So this is where you disappeared to when you left Kirkwall."  
    Cullen smirked as he turned his attention to Alyria, "this is Aly-"  
    "By the Maker! Alyria!" Hawke smiled as she surged towards Alyria, wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace. "I haven't heard from you in what seems like forever."  
    Alyria returned the embrace before pulling back, "How is Fenris?"  
    "He is doing great. He remained in Kirkwall with our child." Hawke shyly smiled. "I never expected to see you here."  
    A pained expression crossed Alyria's face, "I came seeking refuge. I have no clan anymore and Corvin was killed at the conclave." She turned her face from her friend. "I am here to help the Inquisition in anyway that I can."  
    Shintetsu watched the two women converse with an arched eyebrow, "Hawke, Varric informed me that you have fought this Corypheus creature before."  
    Hawke's expression darkened, "yes and he was dead. We made sure of it."  
    "Apparently not..." Shintetsu rolled his eyes at Hawke.  
    Hawke's temper flared as Shintetsu's eyes rolled, "I killed him. I know I did. If you don't believe me why don't you just find a way to kill him yourself. I can just return to Kirkwall and be with my family for whatever time this world still has."  
    Varric stepped between the two of them with his hands raised. "I was there when she fought Corypheus. We all know he was deader than dead when we left him. Let's not fight about this and figure out a way to stop the destruction of the world."  
    The group nodded almost in unison as Varric stopped speaking. Hawke too this moment to add more information to the already boiling cauldron. "You said that he had a dragon, like an arch demon." She brought her hand up to her chin, "I have a contact within the Grey Wardens that may be able to help." Hawke turned from the group and started for the doors. "Meet me near Crestwood and I will introduce you to him."  
    Shintetsu let out a heavy breath as he shook his head, "Commander, prepare my team for Crestwood."  
    "The usual suspects." Cullen laughed as he prepared to take his leave.  
    "Yes."  
    "As you command Inquisitor." Cullen turned to head for the doors of the hall.  
    Shintetsu turned to Alyria with a half smile, "I am going to ask that you remain here. It's nothing personal, but I have heard that the Fallowmire is riddled with dangerous things. Plus it will give you some time to get to know the people of Skyhold."  
    Alyria nodded to the Inquisitor as he turned from her. She was glad that he did not want her to go with them to the Fallowmire. She wanted to explore Skyhold and see what it had to offer without the risk of the Inquisitor breathing down her neck. After a few moments she realized that she was standing alone in the hall, everyone had an off to take care of their duties.


	6. Chapter 6

    Hours later Alyria found herself wondering around the library above Solas' office. The thumbed through book after book, she never grew tired of knowledge, but she was getting board. She placed the book she had in her hand down on a small table and started for the set of stairs that led down into Solas' office. She knew that he wouldn't mind talking to her if he was not busy. As she reached the last stair and entered his office she realized that he was not there. Her mind wandered, maybe Shintetsu took him with on his mission to Crestwood.  
    Alyria made her way to the desk that stood in the center of the rotunda while looking at the paintings. They still amazed her, each one holding a billion tiny details that only Solas knew. Her eyes roamed over the paintings and a chill shot down her spine. Just above the door in a small space between the library and the door frame was a painting she didn't see before. The painting sent her mind reeling back to her childhood. It was a dark mass in the form of a blurred, black wolf with multiple red eyes. Quickly she tore her eyes from the painting, averting her eyes to the desk. She shook her head thinking it was silly to be worried about a painting. He was an elf so naturally he knew the tale of the Dread Wolf.  
    Her eyes roamed over the desk as she tried to dismiss the thought of the painting. Her eyes stopped on a tome that laid upon the desk. Another eerie feeling came over her as her hands moved deftly towards the tome. It was so familiar that it pained her. This tome was in the temple that her people watched over. The very temple that she had entered and was thrown out of her clan for. Her fingers wrapped around the tome as she lifted it up to open it.  
    There was a sudden creak from the door behind her that caused her to jump and drop the tome. As she turned to face the person that had entered the rotunda the tome landed on the corner of the desk and fell to the floor.  
    Alyria's eyes widened as Solas locked eyes with her while closing the door behind himself. "Did you find what you were looking for?" His voice held a chilling note as his eyes went to the fallen tome. He moved towards his desk slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. He reached down to pick up the fallen tome and sat it back down on his desk.  
    Alyria's mind raced, pieces of a long forgotten puzzle started to fall into place. There was something more to the painting and the tome. Solas had knowledge beyond his years and his love for the fade was immense. She felt her throat go dry as he stepped before her with his hands folded behind his back. He was inches from her, but Alyria couldn't deny who he was anymore. Their closeness allowed her to take in every feature of his face and memories flashed before her eyes. "You're Fen'Harel." Her voice came out in a whisper.  
    Solas looked back at her in brief shock that was quickly shoved aside as a sneer curled the corners of his lips, "What makes you think I am a fabled Elven God?" He pressed into her as his hands came to rest on the desk behind her. "Are you sure that I am?"  
    Alyria shivered at how close he was to her, he was almost flush against her. Her backside pressed firmly into his desk as she looked back into his eyes with a set jaw. "It makes sense that you are Fen'Harel. The painting above your door and your tome. To me it makes perfect sense. You have knowledge beyond any living Elven and your obsession of the fade..." Her voice trailed off as his sneer melted from his face. Suddenly she knew beyond any shadow of doubt she was right.  
    Solas leaned in to her, his lips almost touching her long pointy ear. He only wanted her to hear his answer, to resonate and shake her soul to the core. "Yes, I am Fen'Harel." His voice snaked into her ear sending a chill up and down her spine. He pulled back from her with a wolfish grin while relishing in her shock. A thought crossed his mind as he moved from her with a serious look upon his face. "Are you the only person that knows?"  
    Alyria slowly nodded to him. "It's not like anyone would believe me if I did say anything about it."  
    "You would be surprised. Then again I have been with the Inquisition longer than you and my trust has been established. If you were to go telling everyone that I'm an Elven God you would be looked upon as insane and sent to a sanitarium or worse a circle to become tranquil." He gave a small laugh, "so it would be in your best interest to keep this little secret between you and me." He turned from her, once again folding his hands behind his back.  
    Alyria was at a loss for words as she strode towards Solas' door. Finally she found her voice as she reached for the door knob, "I won't tell anyone." She pulled the door open and stepped out into the main hall. She made her way out into the courtyard that stood before her quarters to attempt to clear her mind. This was not the first time she had been in the same place as the Elven god. She started to recall the last time she was in his presence and shook her head hard trying to forget that moment in her life. As she crossed the courtyard her friend Sera came walking up to her.  
    "Whuzzat?" Sera said as she fell into step with Alyria while slapping her friend on the shoulder.  
    The force of her playfully hitting Alyria's shoulder was enough to jar her out of her unwanted memories. "Huh? Oh, hi Sera! Not much."  
    Sera giggled a bit as she walked with Alyria to the gazebo in the courtyard, "Looked to me like you were lost in your own head. That's no fun!" She moved to sit down in one of the seats that were separated by a small table.  
    Alyria sat down in the seat across from her with a half hearted smile, "Yeah. I'm not used to this place yet. It's nothing like what I am used to."  
    "Yeah, bunch of stiffs here." Sera laughed as she reached into her side pouch that was attached to her hip. A moment later she produced a small jar with what appeared to be a cluster of angry bees in it. "They need to stay on their toes somehow. So a jar o' bees does the trick." She clutched the jar between her hands and shook it, angering the bees more.  
    Alyria watched her friend with wide eyes, "And what do you plan to do with that?" She pointed her long, slender finger at the jar of now enraged bees.  
    A devilish grin sprung to life on Sera's lips as she pointed to the door across the way from them. Cullen stepped out of the door with his nose buried in a handful of papers as he walked down the sheltered walkway. "He's a stiff. Always got his nose in papers and barking orders." She then made a motion of throwing the jar at him. "Oh, I know! I can toss this into his office!" Sera smiled as she started to get up from her chair.  
    "NO!" Alyria exclaimed a little louder than she intended to as she grabbed Sera's arm. As she pulled her friend back down into the chair all eyes in the courtyard were on her, including Cullen's. An embarrassed blush flooded her cheeks as she moved to sit back down. She yanked Sera back into her seat as she brought her free hand up to shelter her face from Cullen's view.  
    Sera's eyes went wide as she was pulled back into her chair, "Oh, Maker! You like Cully Wully! No denying it with that reaction!" Sera leaned in excitedly waiting for Alyria to confirm her feelings. "C'mon spill it!"  
    Alyria's jaw dropped as she brought her eyes up to Sera, "Well, he's a very attractive man. Who wouldn't be attracted to him?" She felt so awkward speaking of a man who was just across the courtyard. She looked up to see that he was leaning up against one of the stone pillars that held the canopy of the walkway up. Once her eyes came up, she was met with his intense amber gaze. He then quickly averted his eyes making it appear that he was deeply involved with his paperwork.  
    "I'll tell you who's not attracted Cully Wully. This bitch, I don't like men!" Sera roared in laughter as she pointed to herself. "But it's written all over you in big red letters. 'Oh Cully Wully' and that lovey crap. Does he even know?"  
    Alyria rolled her eyes away from Sera and up to the ceiling of the gazebo, "well, um, no. I mean I barely know him and it would be foolish. We are in the middle of war with Corypheus and the sky. It's an improbable impossibility."  
    Sera snickered, "blah, blah, war. Blah, blah Corypheus. What does that have to do with going, 'hey I like you.' Not piss it does." She waited a moment then sat the jar of angry bees down. "Only one way to find out." She stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Cullen!"  
    Instantly his head shot up from the papers in his hand. "What Sera?" His voice held a hint of aggravation as he answered her.  
    Alyria's eyes went wide as she hissed at Sera, "What are you doing?"  
    Sera looked down at Alyria with a half smile and a wink then looked back to Cullen. "She likes you!"  
    Alyria gasped as Sera declared her fondness for Cullen to half of Skyhold. A firestorm ignited in her cheeks as she dared a peek at Cullen. His reaction was almost as bad as hers. His eyes widened as color rushed to his cheeks. He sucked in a breath of air so quickly that he choked a bit. Instantly he ducked his eyes back down into his papers and started his way towards the door he was headed to before he stopped.  
    Sera laughed at the pair's reactions. "Apparently he feels the same." She giggled as she sat back down. "No harm." She leaned back folding her arms behind her head.  
    Alyria arched an eyebrow as her blush started to recede, "no harm?" She laughed as she ran her hand through her hair, "you almost gave me a heart attack and almost choked the Commander." She watched as Sera just shrugged her shoulders. Alyria rose to her feet while shaking her head at her friend, a smile on her lips. "At least it was a good reaction." She giggled as she started off for the main hall. As she crossed over the courtyard she realized that she was headed for the same door that Cullen had gone through. She pushed the door open and was met with a silky, soft whisper.  
    "For there is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost." Cullen was leaning against the wall of the small room before the main hall reciting that line over and over with his head down and eyes closed. The moment the door popped shut his eyes snapped open, "Oh, Sweet Maker!" He exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of her.  
    Alyria smiled as she took a few steps into the small room, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
    "You didn't disturb me." Cullen brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "I was just, um, leaving." He turned to the door to the main hall and prepared himself to leave.  
    A warm smile graced Alyria's lips as she reached out to his armored forearm. "You were reciting part of the Chant of Light. Are you alright?"  
    Cullen turned back to her with a quizzical expression, "You know the Chant of Light?"  
    Alyria nodded, "Yes. I have heard it before, but that is not what I am worried about. You were reciting the same line over and over."  
    He shifted his weight as he averted his darkening amber hues from her. "I recite that line to calm down."  
    She gave a small giggle, "I can't believe Sera did that." She let go of Cullen's arm and folded her hands behind her back.  
    He brought his eyes back up to hers, "is it the truth?" He waited for her answer on baited breath, afraid it was another one of Sera's pranks. To his surprise she nodded slowly as a light rose color flushed her cheeks. The papers in his hand fell to the floor as he advanced on her quickly. His left arm encircling her waist as his right came up her long red curls. Within seconds of her response his lips pressed into hers. His mind swam as he felt her arms come up to encircle him and met his intensity of the kiss.  
    Sparks flew behind Alyria's eyelids as she kissed Cullen back. His velvet lips felt like heaven against hers as she clung to him. Her knees felt weak as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as she could. A soft moan left her lips as he pulled back from her, leaving her breathless before him.  
    He pulled back a few inches so he could rest his forehead against hers, his breathing was ragged as he spoke, "that was, uh, really nice."  
    Alyria looked up into his eyes trying to remember how to breathe, "Yeah..."  
    Realization hit Cullen as he retracted from her, "I hope I didn't cross a line. It's just, well, I couldn't help it."  
    She reached for his hand and stepped towards him, "you're fine Cullen. I care about you." She smiled sweetly as she kissed his cheek. "I'm just glad you feel the same way."  
    The smile that crossed Cullen's lips made her heart melt and butterflies twist her stomach. "I hope we can spend more time together. I mean, if you would like."  
    "I would love that." Alyria felt all bubbly as she looked back up at him. Her eyes trailed down his jawline to his neck then down his armor until they gazed upon the scattered papers on the floor. "Oh, you dropped your documents." She said as she eased herself down to her knees to pick up the scattered papers.  
    "You don't have to," Cullen said as he joined her on the ground, "but thank you." He said as she handed him the papers that she had stacked. Once Cullen got to his feet he extended his hand to help her to hers. "I, uh, better get these documents to the war room before the Inquisitor comes back." He looked back at her with a lopsided grin.  
    "It is pretty late. I'm going to either retire to my room or go to the tavern for a drink." A shy blush crept to her cheeks. "If you wish to see me tonight and I am not in my room then you can find me in the tavern."  
    Cullen nodded to her then wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for another passionate kiss before releasing her. "Have a good night." He smiled as he walked through the door to the main hall.  
    Alyria sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned back to the door she had came in. Her heart hammered in her chest like wild horses across an open plane as she walked through the courtyard. Her thoughts ran rampant in her mind. She had just kissed a man she barely knew, but it felt so right. The only problem that came up in her mind as she climbed the stairs to her quarters was that he was a Templar and she was a Dalish apostate. How could he see her any differently than he looked upon the circle mages? Apparently he does or he would not have initiated the kiss. As she entered her room and laid down upon her bed a smile made it's way across her lips.  
    "Maybe coming to Skyhold wasn't a bad idea after all." She pulled her blanket up over her body and closed her eyes. Sleep found her quickly allowing her a restful sleep until the dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

    Alyria yawned as faint rays of sunlight came in through the small window of her quarters. She brought her hand up to her head as she rose to a sitting position on her bed. Her locks were a fiery mess as she ran her hands through her hair trying to tame it. As soon as she felt her hair was managed she pulled herself out of her bed and decided that breakfast sounded good. Briskly she made her way out of her room and down to the great hall. She pushed the door to the main hall open to find Iron Bull leaned back in his chair with his feet up on a table with Dorian a chair down from him talking. Hawke and another man stood closer to the war room talking in hushed whispers. Varric and Solas conversed near the throne while Sera lazily sat upon it.  
    She felt as though she had missed something as she made her way into the hall. she noticed Warden Blackwall leaning up against the wall talking to Hawke and the other man as she got closer to the war room.  
    "Hey, Red, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Iron Bull called out to Alyria from his table.  
    "Yeah. They are discussing war." Varric laughed as he emphasized the word war.  
    "Not just war. They are discussing the disappearances of the Grey Wardens." Blackwall chimed in as he stepped away from the wall near Hawke.  
    Alyria cocked an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with the problem of Corypheus?"  
    Dorian shot up out of his chair and walked over to Alyria, "You were not here yet when this happened, but Shintetsu and myself were shot into the future. We saw what the would could become and we won't allow it to happen."  
    "So the Grey Wardens are..." Alyria trailed off waiting for someone to pick up where she left off.  
    The man that Alyria did not recognize stepped forward, "We are hearing the calling. The Grey Wardens are hearing the calling and making their way to the deep roads."  
    The door to the hall of the war room opened followed by the voice of the Inquisitor, "Wrong Warden Stroud. They are not going to the deep roads. They are being called to Adamant." Shintetsu walked up to his throne and sat down after Sera removed herself from it. He crossed one of his legs over letting his ankle rest on his left knee. He then folded his hands resting his elbows on his leg and his chin on his thumbs.  
    "The situation in Adamant is dire. We have to strike. This is a critical moment, a pivotal point." Cullen spoke as he stepped out of the door accompanied with Josephine and Leliana.  
    "We must ensure that we stop Corypheus from gaining anymore footing in this." Leliana interjected as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
    "I know this!" Shintetsu threw his arms out to his sides to emphasize his frustration. "I understand how important this is. I know what we have to do." He brought his anchor hand up to rub his forehead. The expression that crossed his face was grave. He pinched his nose as he looked up to him comrades. "Gather the forces. We will take Adamant. We leave later today and launch the assault by the cover of night fall." He ran his hand down over his face, clearly conflicted. "Oh and Cullen bring the trebuchets." He stood briskly and started for his quarters, "Dorian, may I speak to you privately?" Shintetsu reached for the door knob that led to his quarters as Dorian shot up from his chair and hurried to his side.  
    Cullen let out an exasperated breath and turned from watching the Inquisitor. As he turned around he locked eyes with Alyria as he walked over to her. "Alyria, it's good to see you," he lowered his voice, "sorry I didn't not visit you last night. As you can see Shintetsu is preparing to lay siege to Adamant."  
    Alyria's smile warmed Cullen's heart as she spoke, "It's fine Cullen. I understand."  
    His eyes darted from Alyria to Hawke's Grey Warden friend, "Grey Warden Stroud this is Alyria. Alyria this is Stroud. He will be helping us at Adamant."  
    Alyria extended her hand for Stroud to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
    Stroud took her hand in his and instead of shaking it he brought it up to her lips, "The pleasure is mine. It will be an honor to help the Inquisition forces take back our Grey Wardens."  
    Cullen nodded to Stroud as he turned his full attention to Alyria, "things are going to get rough quickly for our forces there."  
    "No need to worry about me Commander," a smirk crossed her lips as she spoke the word commander. "I am quite capable of handling myself." She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Solas was in attendance of the hall and had apparently heard enough. He pushed himself away from the pillar and walked towards his office. Her mind lingered on him for a few brief moments, _'He's a God why does he not help? Why does he not interfere.'_ She shook her head dismissing the thoughts as the Inquisitor's chamber door came open.  
    Dorian exited first with a smile followed by Shintetsu who appeared to be a little unraveled. His cheeks were flush as he adjusted his clothes. A few locks of his raven hair tumbled down over his right eye. It was quickly swept back as he recomposed himself. His eyes scanned the group that sat in the main hall. "I would like Iron Bull, Dorian, Alyria, Hawke and Stroud to take point with me when we attempt to breach Adamant."  
    Alyria's eyes widened in shock as she turned her eyes from the Inquisitor to Cullen. She was going to be on the front lines of this battle protecting the Inquisitor. This was not how she had planned her visit to Skyhold. A thought crossed her mind as she turned her gaze back to the Inquisitor. This may be the perfect opportunity to fail at his protection, after all in her mind he was a murder. A few moments passed as she noticed the Inquisitor locked eyes with her. Quickly she turned her eyes from him and turned for the main doors.  
    "No matter what happens at Adamant, we cannot lose. If we do the future Dorian and I was launched into will come to pass. That is not a world that I want for any of us." Shintetsu looked around the room, "take your leave, prepare yourselves and once we are there give them hell. We have to win this."  
    Alyria shook her head as she walked out the main doors. Quickly she took the stairs down into the market in the courtyard. She wanted to make sure that she made it through this even if the Inquisitor did not. Alyria passed a few people that stood around in the courtyard chattering about politics with a laugh. She hated politics, but yet she was right in the middle of a war that she willing walked into. She laughed as she stepped up to the vendor she was looking for. Quickly she she picked out some potions and a few other things, paid for them and shoved them into a small satchel she paid for. Turning on her heel she made her way back to the main hall to wait for the orders to march with the troops.


	8. Chapter 8

    The sound of battle filled Alyria's ears as she stood with the Inquisitor and his troops. She gripped her staff tightly as she watched Cullen prepare the assault on the doors to Adamant fortress. Clashing metal and screams filled the air as men fell from the battlement, men from both sides of this war. Alyria stepped to the side as the battering ram broke through the ranks to assault the door. She took a deep breath as she watched Cullen raise his sword and swing it downward with a shout. The battering ram came forward, buckling the door and sending splinters flying.  
    Alyria knew that within seconds she would be thrown into the heat of battle. Her nerves tingled as the battering ram came crashing into the door for a second time. This time it broke through the doors.  
    Quickly Commander Cullen and Shintetsu breached the door with their team close behind them. "I will hold this area and ensure that you have a safe escape should it lead to that. Hawke is on the battlements holding out until you reach her." Cullen pulled his lion's helm from his head and looked to the Inquisitor.  
    "Thank you." Shintetsu turned from Cullen to his team, "let's make this count!" He took a few steps and waited for his team to fall in line.  
    As Alyria stepped towards the Shintetsu she was halted by Cullen's hand on her forearm, "Please, be safe out there." He drew her close and brought his lips crushing down into hers. "May the Maker watch over you all." He breathed as he let her go.  
    "Don't worry, I will." She turned her staff over in her hand as she stepped towards Shintetsu. Within moments they were making their way through the battleworn fortress.  
    Shintetsu lead the group through the fortress as screams and tremors rocked the building. The journey to the battlements was riddled with blood shed and cries of death. Alyria had never seen this kind of devastation in her life. This was literally a fight down to the wire of life or death. They ran head long towards the stairs that lead to the battlements, Shintetsu, Dorian and Alyria fired off spells scattering enemies as Iron Bull plowed through them with Stroud. They tore through the enemy lines as if they were nothing as they made their way up the stairs to the battlements. The Inquisitor and his team was a shining beacon for all as they broke through the enemy lines like a tidal wave. Enemies scrambled to flee from their spells and crushing brute force.  
    Upon reaching the battlements they were greeted with a sight that made Alyria almost drop her staff. Hawke, in all her Champion glory, stood strong against a horde of lesser demons and in the center of the fight stood a very large pride demon. Hawke was nothing but flashes of silver as she danced amongst the demons, slaying them one by one. With each kill her stamina only seemed to be fueled instead of draining.  
    Hawke had just slain a demon and was heading for the next when Alyria saw it. Just as Hawke left at the demon before her one behind her raised its arms to attack her. Alyria called out as she broke into a full sprint firing off ice spell after ice spell at the demon, freezing it in place behind Hawke.  
    A smirk broke across Hawke's blood splattered face as she turned to see where the spell came from. "It's about time. You're missing out on all the fun." She put all her momentum into a kicking turn, shattering the demon that stood behind her.  
    A joyous roar bellowed from Iron Bull's lips as he took of at break neck speeds to distract the pride demon from the main body of their small group. Shintetsu, Dorian and Alyria scattered themselves on the battlements, surrounding the horde of lesser demons as Stroud went back to back with Hawke. Within moments the horde of lesser demons quickly disappeared as the mages, Hawke and Stroud turned their attention to the lumbering pride demon that stood before them.  
    By the time Shintetsu, Dorian and Alyria surrounded the creature while maintaining a safe distance, Iron Bull had grew tired of hacking away at it's legs. He had sheathed his war hammer and began to climb up it's back, all the while pummeling the creature with his fists. This made things hard for Alyria. The demon had turned towards the Inquisitor leaving her faced with it's backside and Iron Bull. She had to carefully aim her spells or she would hit Iron Bull in the process and they could not afford that. Hawke and Stroud remained at the creatures feet landing blow after devastating blow to the creature. Time seemed to slip by ever so slower as Iron Bull brought the creature to it's knees and launched himself from the creature.  
    "Get out of the way!" Shintetsu yelled as his hand started to glow profusely. Shintetsu held his anchor hand close to his chest, appearing to be in pain as he waited for his team to get behind him. Just as Alyria sped behind him he threw his hand up into the air, palm facing the creature and cried out as the fade opened behind him and swallowed the pride demon. As the rift closed Shintetsu brought his hand back to his chest while breathing rather heavily.  
    Alyria arched an eyebrow as she watched Shintetsu. The mark was doing the job for her, all she had to do was sit back and let the Inquisitor close more rifts. The mark would eat him alive then it would no longer be a problem to her.  
    "Inquisitor, we have to get to the courtyard of the fortress. The Grey Wardens are gathered there." Hawke began as she moved towards the stairs leading back down to the lower levels of Adamant. Without another word Shintetsu and the others fell into step with Hawke on high alert.  
    It took them no time to get to the main floors of Adamant and find their way to the courtyard. Before them stood the Grey Warden mages in a circle preparing to perform some sort of ritual while their Grey Warden Commander stood on an upper floor with a Tevinter mage.  
    "Ensure that the Inquisitor and his team does not interfere!" The mage shouted from the side of the Commander. He turned his attention back to the woman that stood at his side, "Clarel, you know what you must do."  
    It was already too late for the man that once stood by his commanders side. He laid before her dead by her own blade, sprawled out on the stone table before her ready for the ritual. The Inquisition wasted too much time on the pride demon to save him.  
    "Warden Commander, surely you know that this is wrong. There is no good to come from binding yourself to a demon." Shintetsu called out the Clarel while testing how far the Wardens would let him step before stopping him.  
    A look of anger crossed Clarel's face as she called back to the Inquisitor, "We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."  
    Stroud took a careful step forward with an arched eyebrow, "And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus."  
    A look of sheer shock crossed Clarel's face as she shook her head, "Corypheus? But he's dead." She took a step back and her eyes flew towards the Tevinter mage at her side, "Erimond...?"  
    "They are trying to shake your faith. You and your Grey Warden's are chosen for a higher purpose!" Erimond's words were venomous vipers in her ears as he tried to convince her to follow his instructions.  
    Clarel shook her head in frustration trying to sort it all out in her head, if she follows through with this it will give the Grey Wardens the glory they so long for. She squared her shoulder and called out through gritted teeth, "Bring it through!"  
    "Maker, Warden Commander, you have to stop this. I have seen more than enough blood magic and it is never worth the cost!" Hawke made a sudden step forward as she pleaded with the Warden Commander.  
    Stroud shook his head and looked over the Wardens before them, "I trained more than half of you personally. Don't make me kill you." His voice resounded of pain as he readied his sword.  
    Anger surged through Shintetsu as he raised his staff, "attack!" His voice rang out as he took a few steps forward.  
    "The Elder One did say that you all would try to stop me. So he gave me a little something to stop you." Erimond smirked as he raised his staff to the sky. Moments later a thunderous screech sounded through the air. A giant dragon soared through the air screeching and roaring as it landed. The ground shook as eyes went to the blighted creature now perched atop one of the watchtowers.  
    Warden Commander Clarel's eyes widened as she took a few steps back looking at the creature perched before in pure terror. Her mind raced as she looked down to Erimond.     Anger boiled her blood as she shot a lightning spell right into Erimond's back sending him to his knees. Without a second thought she fired off another spell at the blighted creature before her.  
    Erimond struggled to his feet while shaking his head, "that was not a very smart move." He turned to the doors leading to the upper battlements and ran as the dragon roared and leapt from it's post. Clarel wasted no time in giving chase to Erimond as the dragon followed them through the upper levels.  
    Shintetsu heard the crackle of the fade and pain rip though his left arm as the Warden's successfully brought the demon through just as the dragon gave chase. Clenching his anchor hand hard he turned to his team. "We must stop them Erimond could help us with defeating Corypheus." He shook the pain off as he took off in a full sprint up the stairs and towards the upper battlements. Quickly Alyria and the rest of his team followed him up the stairs, down the passage on the outside of the tower and to the upper battlements.  
    Shintetsu came to a skidding halt once Clarel and Erimond came into view. Clarel was clearly angered at being lied to and was blinded by her rage as she lifted her staff firing a spell that hit Erimond directly in his chest. A scream of agony ripped from Erimond's lips as he was flung backwards from the spell.  
    "I will never serve the Blight!" Clarel yelled as she brought her staff up for another assault on the mage. The next spell never left her staff as the blighted dragon landed behind her and swooped her up in it's massive jaws. Everyone stood in sheer horror as the Warden Commander was swooped up and tossed to the ground before Shintetsu and his team. Quickly they moved out of the way towards the bridge as the dragon landed. They slowly backed up as the dragon stepped forward towards them.  
    "In war victory, in peace vigilance." Came the soft words of the dying woman who was now under the dragon. With her dying breath she used all of her might and magic to cast a spell directly into the chest of the dragon.  
    The dragon roared in pain as it lost it's footing. It tumbled forward causing the bridge to buckle and start to collapse under it's weight. The Inquisition stood in horror as they watched stone after stone fall away from the bridge. Alyria let out a scream causing the rest of the team to come to their senses and turn to run.  
    Alyria ran with all her might as the stones gave way under her feet as quickly as she ran. It was too late for her as her foot found a loose stone and it dropped her from the bridge. Her hands caught the falling stone platform and she held on for dear life.  
    Shintetsu looked back to see if his team was behind him and noticed that Alyria had fallen. Moving quickly he ran back for her trying to save her from the fall that would end her being. He dropped to his knees and skidded to her hands as the rest of the column gave way.  
    Fear ate Alyria and Shintetsu alive as they began the quick plummet towards the ground. They were not the only ones who fell, Shintetsu's whole team started their descent to death. Fear gripped Shintetsu as his anchor hand flared to life as he shot it out before himself. Seconds later a rift ripped open before the falling group and swallowed them up, sending them straight into the raw fade.


	9. Chapter 9

    Alyira's body ached as she opened her eyes. She had landed hard, wherever she was. She brought herself up right to her knees and rubbed out a few muscles. "Ugh, where are we?" Her eyes widened as she looked up to see that Shintetsu, Stroud and Hawke were standing on different stones that appeared to be suspended in the air.  
    "We are in the fade, thanks to the quick thinking of Shintetsu." Hawke explained as she made her way down the upside down rock she stood upon.  
    Shintetsu scoffed as he pushed his hair from his eyes, "well I didn't have much of a choice. It was either this or emanate death. I think I made the right choice." He took walked down the rock that he was on. Unlike Hawke, he was standing on his rock side ways.  
    "He does have a point. So do we know how to get out of here?" Stroud inquired as he hopped down to the ground that Alyria was on.  
    Alyria looked around to see if the rest of their party had been dragged into the fade with them. Iron Bull and Dorian stood a little ways away with looks of disgust on their faces.  
    "I'll have you know, this is not what I signed up for. Being drug into the future was fine, but this..." Dorian shook his head with a disgusted noise.  
    "Getting out of here is top priority." Shintetsu ran his hand through his hair as he stepped past Iron Bull and Dorian.  
    "You know if Solas was here he would probably die of excitement." Iron Bull laughed as he looked around.  
    Alyria took in the sight of the raw fade with wide eyes. This place was desolate and bare, a rocky place full of demons and danger. She knew that mages could easily be possessed here and that frightened her as she clutched her staff.  
    Shintetsu took the lead as they made their way through the fade. He turned his staff over in his hand as they came upon a set of stairs, "Well up is always a good thing." He gave a chuckle as he took the stairs two at a time. Upon reaching the top the whole team stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.  
    Stroud's eyes widened as he spoke, "By the Maker, can that be...?"  
    Shintetsu's eyes were locked on the form before them, "Back at Haven, I saw... I thought I saw... How can you be here?"  
    "She's not. I fear we face a spirit or a demon taking the form of Divine Justina." Stroud implied as he shook his head.  
    Divine Justina gave a small smile as she spoke, "You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."  
    Hawke crossed her arms across her chest with an arched brow, "Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I am human and you are..."  
    The Divine looked to Shintetsu as she moved towards him, " I am here to help you. You do not remember what happened at the temple of sacred ashes, Inquisitor?"  
    A look of confusion crossed Shintetsu's face as he took a hesitant step back from the Divine. "No, no I don't..."  
    The Divine stopped before Shintetsu with a sympathetic smile, ""The memories you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. it feeds off memories of fear and darkness. growing fat upon the terror. The false calling that terrified the wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work."  
    Stroud stepped forward with a look of anger upon his face, "I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt to my brethren."  
    "You will have your chance, Brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair." Justina nodded towards the Warden as she turned from the group and started to walk down the path before them.  
    "Divine, please wait. Can you help us get out of the fade?" Alyria asked as she took a few steps towards the spirit.  
    She stopped and spoke over her shoulder, "That is why I found you. When you, Shintetsu, entered the fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it. Your memories lie here, Inquisitor." Justina motioned towards the path before them as a few flashes of light appeared beyond them, bringing forth items. "Gather your memories and I will be able to help you further."  
    Shintetsu's eyes darkened as he made his way down the path. His mind raced as he wondered what really happened and what memories were stolen from him. As he reached his hand out to the first object that stood before him voices filled his ears. Whispers that he could not make out. With each object he collected the whispers became louder accompanied by a scream. The scream shook him to the core, making him second guess proceeding. Did he really want to know what was taken from him? He shook the thoughts from his mind as he reached for the last object that held his memories.  
    There was a bright flash as his fingers grazed the object. Suddenly everyone saw what the Inquisitor went through and was now currently seeing. Before them was the Divine being suspended in the center of the conclave. Surrounding her were Grey Wardens using magic to keep her in place.  
    Alyria's eyes widened as she instantly recognized one of the men that stood with the Grey Wardens. "Corvin..." She whispered as her eyes remained locked on her brother. He was helping the Wardens, but why. She didn't understand it.  
    A moment passed then voice echoed through the memory, "now is the time for our victory!"  
    "Why are you doing this? You of all people?" Justina tried to fight against the magical restraints to no avail.  
    Corypheus stepped from the shadows holding an orb, "Keep the sacrifice still." After he gave his order to the Grey Wardens the orb crackled to life. A green glow surrounded the orb and soon Justina as he drew it closer to her.  
   "Someone help me!" Devine Justina cried out as she felt her life being drained from her only to be syphoned into the orb.  
    The doors to the right of the Divine burst open following a concerned voice, "What's going on here?" Shintetsu asked as his eyes went from the Divine to the monster that stood before him. His hand moving towards his staff as he waited for an answer.  
    Corypheus shot his gaze to the intruder with a puzzled look. The Devine took that moment and used all of her strength to fight against the magical restraints, slapping the orb from Corypheus's hand. The orb went careening through the air and landed before Shintetsu.  
    Without a second thought in his mind Shintetsu reached down to pick up the orb. The moment it touched his hand the world changed for him. The orb flared to life, crackling, sparking and burning the anchor into his hand. He cried out in agony as Corypheus lunged towards him. There was a flash of white as the memory started to fade.  
    All eyes were upon the Inquisitor as the memories faded.  
    "So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual." Stroud was the first to speak as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
    Divine Justina walked up to Shintetsu as she folded her hands before herself. "Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the fade, and throw open the doors to the Black City. Not for the old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead."  
    A look of confusion crossed Shintetsu's face as he brought his anchor hand up to inspect it. "So this was, what, an accident? A random ricochet in the middle of a fight?"  
    "And if it was?" The Divine inquired as she watched his reaction.  
    Shintetsu dropped his hand to his side as it clenched into a fist, "If it was, then neither the maker nor Andraste were in any way involved in this! I'm just..."  
    The Divine raised her hand to stop Shintetsu from finishing, "If you believe in the Maker, then you believe He made this world and everything in it including your accident. And if you do not, then nothing has changed. You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead." She turned from the group once more and started to walk down the path.  
    As the Divine walked away from them, Stroud turned to Hawke, noticing that her expression was one of disgust. "Something troubles you Hawke?"  
    Hawke's eyes were cold as she stared down Stroud, "Those were Grey Wardens holding the divine in that vision. their actions led to her death."  
    Stroud shook his head as he attempted to explain why they would help that monster, "I assumed he had taken their minds. As you have seen him do before. Come we can argue after we escape this dark place."  
    A sneer curled Hawke's lips as she moved forward, "Oh, I intend to!"  
    The party continued to press forward following Shintetsu as he collected his memories. Alyria fell behind the group as her mind started to race. SHe tried to think of a reason why her brother was there. Her feelings began to mix between sorrow and anger the more she thought about it. She was wrong, Shintetsu had almost nothing to do with her brother dying at the temple. She looked up and noticed that she was no longer standing the the portion of the fade she was moments ago. Shintetsu must have found his last memory.  
    The Inquisitor was climbing a rock formation trying to escape the clutches of demons that were not far behind him. Above him stood the Divine with her hand outstretched to him.  
    "The Demons!" She called out as their hands met.  
    Another flash of white light and they were running towards a rift opening.  
    "Keep running!" Shintetsu shouted as he turned to find the Divine had tripped. He moved to attempt to help her, but it was too late the demons ripped her from his hands, carrying her off into the darkness of the abyss. Quickly he turned back to the rift and ran, throwing himself into the beyond with no regards what may lie beyond.  
    As they all came back to their own realities, Shintetsu looked to the divine almost in shock, 'It was you. they thought it was Andraste sending me from the fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you... she died."  
    "Yes," came the Divine's grim answer.  
    "So this creature before us is a spirit." Stroud interjected with a frown.  
    Hawke rolled her cerulean eyes, "I think we all figured that one out Grey Warden."  
    The Divine looked down towards the ground, "I am sorry if I disappoint you." A bright light surrounded her and dissolved the form of the Divine leaving a bright glowing being before them.  
    "Are you... her? Did you linger here to help me instead of passing on?" Shintetsu inquired as she turned to leave.  
    "If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one." She called over her shoulder as her form floated off down the path.  
    As she disappeared down the path a voice called out through the fade, "I know you are here." The voice belonged to the Nightmare demon, but he used the voice of Corypheus when he spoke. "It's only a matter of time before you let me in."  
    The party exchanged glances before traveling down the path the spirit fled down.  
    "Ah, the famed Herald of Andraste. Why, you're just a scared, confused little boy who does not want the responsibility that has been bestowed upon you. No matter what you do, it seems like no one will let you die, like you so desire. I can give you death's eternal sleep." The voice called out again. Taunting the Inquisitor, knowing that he was getting into his head. "I know you want to rid the world of yourself. The mark is too much for you. Just let me in and then it will all be over."  
    Shintetsu scoffed as his grip on his staff tightened, "Your word do not persuade me demon. Leave me be!"  
    Silence echoed the fade as they continued down the path. The sounds of the snaps and crackles of the fade along with shifting rocks was the only sound heard as they rounded a corner. Before them stood another set of stairs, in which they ascended while the voice taunted them.  
    "Alyria... Oh, how I relish in your anger and deceit. You came to Skyhold to avenge the death of your brother by killing the Inquisitor, but now you second guess yourself after seeing your brother working for Corypheus. Such a tortured soul, confused and conflicted. You have had plenty of times to kill the Inquisitor, but you never took any of them. How about I use your body to destroy him for you? He want's death, let's give it to him."  
    Alyria's eyes went wide as she turned her gaze up to the Inquisitor who was a few steps ahead of her. She knew that Shintetsu heard that, she heard what the demon said to him. Her feet were locked in place and she could not move as Shintetsu turned to face her. Time seemed to slow as he made his way down the stairs towards her.  
    "You came to Skyhold to do what?!" His voice rumbled the area as he came down the stairs. He stopped a stair or two in front of her. His normally bright green hues grew dark as his breathing became heavy. "All this time you lied to me. You never wanted to join the Inquisition. All you wanted was to sneak your way in and kill me to avenge something that I couldn't control!" His anger got the best of him as he shoved Alyria hard. As she lost her footing and went backwards down the few stairs she climbed he advanced on her quickly, discarding his staff.  
    Alyria tumbled to the ground landing hard, she shook her head a to clear the stars and noticed he was almost upon her. "You don't deserve the mark at all. All you want to do is die! You don't care about what happens to the rest of the world as you doom it by your death!" Her voice was loud and stern as if she was reprimanding a child. "You're callous and vain. The people need a leader, not a reckless child like you. You put lives in danger to sate your thirst for a person the Mother Giselle does not approve of. I know all about it, I'm not stupid." Her hands balled into fists at her side as he drew closer to her.  
    "Let me guess. You think you are capable of handling this situation better?" His smirk was almost heartless as he spoke to her.  
    "I know that I wouldn't have a clue on what I was doing, but I know the people come before me. I would not be so careless with decisions." A fire shown in Alyria's eyes as she continued to test the water, "You are a child in my eyes, selfish and mewling. You need coddled not a sword in your hand."  
    Anger boiled over in Shintetsu as he brought his hand up and backhanded her in the face, "I have executed people for accusations like that!"  
    The back of his hand hit her jaw hard, sending her twisting at the hips with the blow. Something inside her snapped as he retracted his hand. Within seconds she recovered and used her momentum, twisting back upright while sending her fist into his face. The action took mere seconds as she stared him down. "I will not cower to you or coddle you any longer!"  
    Shintetsu snapped as his hand forward, grabbing a handful of Alyria armour pulling her close to his face. "Do not test me knife-ear!" The slanderous term slipped off his tongue like turpentine.  
    "Knife-ear!" She snarled mere inches from his face as her arms snaked up to his chest. With a scream she shoved him with all of her weight.  
    Shintetsu lost his grip on her armor as he stumbled back a few feet. "I never wanted this power! If I could, I would be rid of it!" He straightened himself back up and started moving in on her again, "the mark brings me pain. I can't sleep due to the pain, I can't eat due to the pain, I can't do anything without pain." He drew his hand back to strike her again, "You know nothing about what I am going through!"  
    "That's quite enough!" Dorian interjected as he grabbed Shintetsu's arm just before he tried to swing. Quickly he pulled Shintetsu back from Alyria.  
    "I agree." Iron Bull whipped his arm around Alyria's waist and pulled her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
    "Put me down!" Alyria screamed as she wiggled around in his arms.  
    "Nope! You two need to stop now. You're attracting demons to the area with your yelling. Get over and take care of it when we get back." Iron Bull started up the stairs while still carrying Alyria.  
    "He's right you know." Hawke said as she followed up the stairs. "We have to get out of here." Hawke looked to Alyria who dangled from Iron Bull's back. She had her arms propped up into his back while resting her chin on her fists. "This is not you or you." Her eyes went to Shintetsu who was now holding hands with Dorian. "This is the fade messing with all of us. The demon knew what to day to get us fighting. We cannot fall apart here and now. The world depends on all of us."  
    Alyria heaved a sigh as she tapped Iron Bull's shoulder, "Ok, big guy, let me down please."  
    "Nope. Not until Shintetsu is calm too. Don't want us to lose it like that again." Iron Bull laughed as he looked over to Shintetsu.  
    Shintetsu rolled his eyes, "I won't attack her, you have my word."  
    "Good." Iron Bull carefully lowered Alyria to the round. "Let's get out of here."  
    Alyria took a moment to adjust her armor before stepping into stride with the others. Her mind mulled over what Shintetsu had said in the heat of the argument. The feelings he expressed about the mark seemed genuine. She shook her head as they were once again greeted by the spirit of the Divine.  
    Her glowing form hovered before them as she spoke, "The way out of the fade is blocked by the Nightmare in its true form."  
    Shintetsu looked beyond the spirit to the path beyond. His eyes widened at the sight before them. A monstrosity stood between the rift and them. The creature before them stood taller than any demon that they had ever encountered. It snarled as it turned its many eyes towards Shintetsu and his party.  
    "There is no way we are getting past that!" Dorian exclaimed as he looked the monster over.  
    "We can rush it, but there is no guarantee that all of us will make it out, boss." Iron Bull brought his arm up to the haft of his war hammer.  
    Shintetsu turned to his party with a worried look on his face. "I can't lose any of you to this monster." His features grew dark as he turned his eyes back to the NIghtmare. "Run for the rift, do not engage it. Just run as hard and as fast as you can."  
    Stroud shook his head, "That won't work. The creature will kill us all." A grave expression darkened his face, "someone needs to distract it while the others make their escape." He pulled his sword from its sheath and readied his shield. "I will stay behind and distract it. I must atone for the mistakes of the Wardens."  
    "You can't do that!" Hawke's eyes flew to Stroud. "You death alone won't change what they have done!"  
    "It will in my eyes. That's all that matters." Stroud squared his jaw and took a few steps forward. "I am sorry Inquisitor. Please be fair in your judgement of the Wardens." He took a deep breath and charged at the creature, "Go!"  
    Shintetsu and his party wasted no time in running for the rift. Alyria was losing footing as she ran, it felt as though she was not going to make it. One by one her team mates disappeared through the rift until it was only her and Stroud left. Risking a glance she looked over her shoulder only to see that Stroud was losing the battle. The Nightmare had already brought him to is knees, preparing for its killing strike.  
    Alyria snapped her head back to the rift. She pumped her arms and legs harder as she sprinted. She squeezed her eyes shut as Stroud's scream echoed in her ears as she blasted through the rift.


	10. Chapter 10

    The Inquisition forces had already secured the courtyard as Shintetsu and his team came through the rift. Cullen stood with his fixated on the rift before them as each member of the Inquisition came through. Everyone made it though except Alyria and Stroud. Worry filled him as he broke rank from his troops to step towards the rift.  
    "She was behind us." Iron Bull called to Cullen as he steadied himself from the run through.  
    "So she's..." Cullen looked to Iron Bull as he nodded in confirmation.  
    A loud crack echoed the area as the rift sparked back to life. Suddenly Alyria came falling forward through the rift. Cullen wasted no time in discarding his sword and shield to catch her before she hit the ground.  
    "Maker..." He breathed as his arms came around her. "Are you alright?"  
    Alyria turned her eyes to Shintetsu with a saddened expression, "close it. He's gone."  
    Shintetsu nodded slowly as he raised his anchor hand to the rift. A fierce green glow crackled to life around his hand as a bolt connected him to the rift. A pained expression crossed his face as the rift snapped shut.  
    Hawke turned on her heel and stepped towards Alyria as she was helped to her feet. "Are you saying Stroud is.... He can't be!"  
    "The last thing I witnessed before coming through the rift was the demon delivering the killing blow. If I could erase his screams of agony from my mind I would. There was no way to save him..." Alyria turned her face from Hawke as she spoke.  
    Shintetsu shook his head, "he knew the risk of letting us pass through the rift. Let's not fight now. There was nothing she could have done." Shintetsu turned from his team members to the Grey Wardens that were strung out through the courtyard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Erimond was captured as well. A satisfied smirk curled his lips as he brought his hands up to draw attention to himself before he spoke. "Wardens! I respect what you have done to stop the blight, but I cannot over look the actions that transpired here at Adamant. You were prepared to bind yourselves to demons to construct an army that would have destroyed the world. You may not have intended it to be that way, but the moment the demons took over, Erimond would have turned you over to Corypheus." He closed his eyes for a moment as he wrung his hands together, "I hereby banish you all from here. You all have tarnished the name of the Grey Wardens. Go now or I will order my people to dispose of you!"  
    Alyria's eyes widened as she lunged from Cullen's arms towards the Inquisitor, "You cannot banish them. They did not know that was going to happen. They were following their commander!"  
    Shintetsu turned his eyes to the elf, "I can and I just did." His eyes darted to Cullen, "withdraw our troops. We start our journey back to Skyhold."  
Cullen gave a brisk nod as he gathered his sword and shield. His eyes locked with Alyria's for a brief moment with the sweetest smile before he went to gather the troops for the march back.  
    "Alyria, a word please." Shintetsu motioned to her to come closer. As she closed the distance between them he spoke, "forgive my actions in the fade. I was not thinking clearly. I was not the cause of your brother's death. If you so chose to leave the Inquisition, there will be no hard feelings."  
    She let out a heavy sigh, "I do not wish to leave. I would like to continue to help. My brother's killer is still alive." Her eyes went to the mark in his palm, "It pains you?"  
    "Yes very much so." Shintetsu shook his anchor hand, "I wish it to be gone, but alas there is no way to rid myself of this mark."  
    A thought crossed Alyria's mind accompanied with a smile, "I think I may know a way. I know that you may no longer trust me, but I wish to help."  
    Shintetsu ran his hand through his dark hair as a half hearted smile crossed his face, "I am willing to do anything to rid myself of the mark."  
    Alyria beamed at the answer, "I will need some time. Once I have returned to Skyhold and done some research I will meet with you in the war room."  
    Silently he agreed with her as he turned to the troops who were now filing out of the fortress. Quickly Shintetsu and his team fell into step with Cullen at the from of the line.

    Their journey back to Skyhold took a little longer than they expected. Everyone was exhausted from the seige, well except for Alyria. Her mind ran rampant on her ideas. There was only one person that came to mind when it came to her plan to help Shintetsu. As they breached the gates of Skyhold, Alyria tore off from the group. She took the stairs of the main hall two by two then tore off down the hall to a very specific door.  
    "Solas?" She called out into the rotunda as she opened the door. "Solas, I need to ask for your help please."  
    Solas's eyes rose from the paperwork scattered over his desk to the sound of his name. He pushed his high back chair from the desk and stood. "Yes?" Her rounded his desk and leaned against it.  
    Alyria hurried into the room while making sure there was no one in earshot. She silently cursed as she looked to the ceiling unable to see who lurked above them. Closing the distance between them she ran her hand through her fiery locks and leaned against the desk with Solas. "I have to ask you something very important. " Her voice was low as to make sure it did not carry to the upper levels. "I witnessed something in the fade."  
    Solas's eyes widened as he turned to her quickly, "You were in the fade? Did you physically enter?"  
    "At the siege of Adamant, the Inquisitor saved our lives by throwing us all into the raw fade. So, yes, it was very physical." She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "but that is not what I wish to speak to you about. When we were in the fade the Inquisitor regained his memories from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. We all saw them." She heaved a sigh before continuing, "I saw something that I recognized. Corypheus used something on Divine Justina, an orb. The same thing that caused the Inquisitor to have his mark. I know it's yours."  
    Solas arched an eyebrow and then smiled, "shhh, that will be our little secret. That surely can't be the only thing you have on your mind."  
    She nodded while her expression grew grim, "the mark is killing the Inquisitor. I don't wish to see that happen. He wants to rid himself of the mark." She pushed herself from the desk and started to pace the room not face from him, "I have nothing left in this world, so if the mark eats away at me it would not be a terrible loss."  
    He brought his hand up to his chin as a smirk crossed his lips, "You're wondering if I know a way to transfer the power?" He let out a laugh that echoed the room. He walked around his desk while yanking open one of its drawers. Seconds later he placed a rune on his desk. "I made this shortly after meeting our arrogant, child like Inquisitor. It was a safety precaution in case he couldn't complete the task before him."  
    Alyria's hand shot towards the rune as her eyes met with his. "Will this take the mark away?" Her slender fingers wrapped around the rune.  
    Just as she was about to retract the rune to her, Solas dropped his own hand to hers holding her in place on his desk. "It will not take the mark away. It will transfer its power." His eyes grew dark as he leaned towards her, "are you sure that you can handle the pain and the suffering that will come from this?"  
    "If I can correct the wrongs that he has made, then it is worth every moment of the pain I will endure." Her voice was strong and her will even more so as she pulled her hand with the rune away from him.  
    Solas straightened himself with a smile, "then all you need to do is shake his hand with the rune between your palms. The mark will transfer between you and him. If this is truly what you desire, then I will not stand in your way. If you need guidance with the mark, I am here." He sat down in his high back chair and returned to his work.  
    Alyria looked from the rune to Solas, "thank you." She turned from him and left his office. As she pushed the door to the main hall open she was met with the sight of the Inquisitor sitting in his throne with his head down in his palms. His long, raven hair hiding his face. Cleary he was distraught about something. As she approached him she noticed the sleeves of his shirt appeared to be wet. He had been crying. "Inquis--Shintetsu? Are you alright?" She asked as she approached the throne.  
    Shintetsu quickly wiped his face off while pushing his hair back. "What?" Came a strangled half snarl from his lips. His pale face was splotched red from the crying and slight bags appeared under his eyes.  
    Alyria had never witnessed him in this state before and felt her heart wrench slightly. "I, um, need to speak to you in the war room. That is if you are up to it." She smiled sympathetically at him.  
    With a curt nod he rose from the throne and briskly walked towards the war room with Alyria in step beside him. "I suppose I am alright, to answer your question."  
    "You were crying, Shintetsu. Crying tells me that you are not alright. Would you like to talk about it?" Alyria asked as Shintetsu held open the war room door for her. "I will not judge you nor will I ridicule you for it."  
    Shintetsu allowed the door to the war room to close behind them before he started to speak, "it's what the demon said in the fade. I am foolish to think that I can handle this. I was a circle mage. What do I know about leading an army or instructing an Inquisition. I can barely fumble my way through a relationship with Dorian." He shook his head as he leaned back against the war table. "I want to give Dorian what he cannot have in Tevinter A life with a companion, but I can't even do that with this mark. He will lose me to it. That is a thought that I cannot bear..." His voice trailed off as he dropped his head.  
    Alyria walked over to the war table and placed the rune down on the map. "What if I told you that you and Dorian can live a long, happy life together?"  
    "I know you would be lying to me. There is no way to remove the mark. It will slowly kill me and there is nothing that can be done about it." He shook his head as a few more tears fell from his eyes.  
    "I would not be lying to you." Alyria smiled to him while pointing at the rune, "this will transfer the mark from you to me." She took a deep breath to prepare herself for verbalizing her thoughts, "I have nothing left. I can handle this for you. All I need is your command and the anchor will still be at your disposal, but without the risk of you dying."  
    Shintetsu's eyes lit up like fade rifts as he turned his gaze to her, "you would really do that for me? You would take this mark of death upon yourself to save me?"  
    "Yes." Came her solid and resolute answer. "Yes, I would."  
    He shifted his body towards her, "then what do we have to do?"  
    Alyria picked the rune up from the table and placed it into her left palm. "All you have to do is press the anchor into the rune and it will transfer."  
    A look of confusion crossed Shintetsu's face as a thought came to his mind, "how did you come across this?" He shook his head hard, "I don't want to know as long as it works."  
    "I do have one question." Alyria stated as she retracted her hand from him. "How will we explain to everyone that I now carry the mark?"  
    Shintetsu ran his hand over his face as he tried to come up with an explanation. After a moment or two he locked eyes with her, "it will not be easy for the team that traveled with us in the fade to swallow, but how about this. Andraste came to us and transferred the mark herself."  
    Alyria let a laugh escape her lips as she shook her head, "it's a long stretch, but it might work as long as we stick to it." She extended her left hand to him, "I'm not sacrificing my weapon hand to this mark. I'm ready whenever you are. That is if you really want to do this."  
    Without another word Shintetsu clasped his anchor hand to her hand. Instantly there was a loud snap that echoed the room as a green glow engulfed their hands. Both cried out in pain as they were brought to their knees. The rune was definitely doing something between them. A few moments passed as the glow receded from the room. The pain started to wear off as they felt their palms touch. They exchanged a worried glance as they pulled their hands from each other. To their surprise dust fell between them and the mark had embedded itself into Alyria's palm.  
    Alyria flexed her hand a few times to get used to the feeling of the anchor being there. "You are free to live a long happy life with Dorian now." She smiled grimly as she turned from Shintetsu to leave.  
    Shock had completely taken over Shintetsu as he tore his eyes from his now clear palm to her. Quickly he rushed her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I don't know how to ever thank you!"  
    "Stop being an arrogant ass and let everyone know who you really are. Stop letting your fear of being an outcast hide what you and Dorian have." She returned the hug.  
    "How did you know about this?" Shintetsu pulled back from Alyria with a puzzled look.  
    "I have my ways. Let's just leave it at that." Alyria laughed as she moved to leave the room and begin her role as the second in command of the Inquisition.


	11. Chapter 11

    A few short months passed after Shintetsu announced to the Inquisition that he and Alyria were approached by the Holy Andraste herself. The troops all seemed to have bought it, minus a few who were skeptical. First a circle mage bore the mark and now an apostate elf. To some that made them skeptical. Over those months Alyria noticed something, the mark was not paining her or killing her like it was Shintetsu. It was like she was immune to the effects of the mark.  
    Alyria found herself spending more and more time with Cullen on her downtime from missions with the Inquisitor. Shintetsu seemed to take her with him everywhere these days in case of fade rifts. Today she found herself locked in a chess game with Cullen in the main hall talking about random things and giggling. They had never really sat down like this before and Alyria loved it. She was relaxed in her training clothes, leather pants and a tank top with her hair pulled up into a ponytail.  
    Shintetsu exited his quarters with a smile on his face as laughter resounded through the main hall. Laughter was becoming more common in the main hall. He made his way past his throne and down to the tables where Alyria and Cullen was currently locked in a heated chess battle. As he walked past Alyria his eyes caught something that made him stop dead in his tracks. He noticed that the flesh of Alyria's back that was exposed had heavy scarring Scarring that looked as if it should have killed her. His curiosity go the best of him as he pulled the chair next to Alyria out and kicked his feet up. "I noticed the scarring on your back. How did you get it?"  
    Alyria's eyes widened as she turned to Shintetsu in mid-giggle, "that's not an easy subject." She turned her eyes back to the chess board still giggling. "And it's not something     I talk about sober, better to keep the emotions at bay when I'm drunk."  
    Shintetsu laughed a little as he brought his legs down from the table, "then let's drink about it. Exchange tacky stories and call it good." He stood up and pointed to the door, "drinks are on me."  
    Cullen laughed as he stood up from the table, "this should be fun." His eyes meeting Alyria's as smugness tinged his tone, "so does this mean I win?"  
    A hearty laugh left Alyria's lips as she moved one of her pieces into place on the board, "No, commander. It appears that I have just won the game."  
    Cullen started to laugh until the words sunk in. His eyes shot down to the chest board and noticed that Alyria had used the King's Gambit tactic to win against him and he never saw it coming. "Ha! Sneaky."  
    "So about that drink." Alyria pulled herself from her seat and took off for the main doors of the hall.  
    Before the three of them knew it they were already sitting at a table in the Harold's Rest working on their second tankard.  
    "...So that's how I wound up stuck commanding the troops of the Inquisition." Cullen laughed as he sat his tankard down. "The circles were the worst..." He shook his head as he waved the barmaid over for another drink.  
    "You think it's bad being a Templar in the circles? Try being a good looking mage." Shintetsu held up his mug to the girl as she came over with three more tankards. "The Templars thought it would be fun to see how loud that could get me to scream, even when I didn't want to. They thought that since I was pretty I was asking for it." He rolled his eyes. "Some of the mages had it easy. They came from families with money. So when the Templars came around they got away from the abuse by paying them off." He took a deep drink of his tankard feeling the buzz hit him. "I was not so fortunate..."  
    Alyria felt the rush of the alcohol hit her as she leaned towards Shintetsu, "That's why I kept my distance from the circles."  
    "Really, you're banging an ex Templar." Shintetsu roared with laughter causing Alyria to turn bright red.  
    "We haven't banged," Cullen spat out rather quickly.  
    "Oh Andraste!" Alyria exclaimed as she hid her face in her hands.  
    Two tables over Solas sat trying to get away from the work he had to do in his office. He came here often to listen to the bard sing and try to forget about the Inquisition. Today he was rudely interrupted the the Inquisitor and his friends being loud and drunk. He shook his head and buried himself in his paper work, but that laugh, the one coming from Alyria. It haunted him like a memory from a far off dream. He could have sworn he had heard it somewhere, some other time before. Dismissing the thought he went back to watching the bard play her music.  
    "So out with it Alyria. How'd you get them scars?" Shintetsu leaned in close to Alyria letting his finger touch one of the scars.  
    Instantly Alyria retracted from his finger with a grim expression. "I should be dead. How I survived I'll never know." She brought the tankard up to her lips and almost drained the whole thing. "When I was little my clan and Keeper was trusted to watch over this old temple for a sleeping Elven god. We were just kids and didn't know no better." She sighed and shook her head. "We were never allowed to enter the temple, no matter what the reason. I was an adventurous little kid. Was playing with Corvin and ran into the temple. When I got in there I saw this stone slab with this sleeping form on it. Being a kid I wandered up to the form and I poked it. I poked the crap out of him."  
    Solas whipped his head around from the bard to the fiery, drunk red head. This story she was telling. She couldn't be. He watched her tell her story with wide eyes and a shaky hand as he drank his tankard.  
    "After I poked him, a lot, my brother came into get me. The keeper found out I was in there and sent him into drag me out. When we exited the temple the clan cast us out into the wilds, but not before beating me to the point they thought I was dead." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "I heard they got theirs though. When Fen'Harel woke up, he killed them all."  
    Solas's jaw dropped as his tankard clattered to the floor. He stood and suddenly a slew of Elven swear words fell from his lips as he walked out the door. That was why the laugh sounded so familiar to him.  
    The drunken trio turned their attention to the vulgar Elven words being slung around as Solas walked out of the bar.  
    "Ugh I wonder what's gotten into him." Alyria laughed as she turned her gaze back to Cullen. The look Cullen was giving her made her blush hard. His amber hues were darker than usual and a primal smirk graced his lips. "Oh, um. Well I think it would be best if we called it a night on drink, eh?"  
    Cullen smirked ear to ear as he got up from his chair. He rounded the table and wrapped his arm around her waist. He moved close to her pointed ear and purred, "may I walk you back to your quarters?"  
    His voice sent chills through her body causing her knees to almost buckle under her. "I would love that." She airily replied as they started for the doors of the tavern.  
    "Ugh, I had better get back to my quarters and sleep this off. It's been fun!" Shintetsu laughed as he too started for the doors. Just as he was about to walk out of the door he ran right into Dorian who just walked in. Without a second thought Shintetsu reached up wrapping his left arm around Dorian's waist and tangling his right hand in his hair. Their lips met in a fiery passion as the patrons of the tavern gasped at the sight of the Inquisitor and his lover. This was the first time they had ever displayed to the whole of Skyhold that they were together.  
    "It didn't shock me! I already knew!" Iron Bull called out from the back of the tavern over the gasps of the patrons.  
    Alyria and Cullen laughed as they left the tavern. They made their way back to Alyria's quarters with fits of giggles and some stumbling. Once they reached the top of the stairs of the courtyard Cullen opened the door for her.  
    "After you, m'lady." He dipped low in a bow as she walked into her room.  
    Alyria turned to face Cullen to bid him a good night and found that he was already in her room and had his back to the door. "Uh, oh..."  
    "Maker woman. The things you do to me. I have never felt anything like this." He looked up to her with a smile that melted the ice around her heart. Within seconds Cullen closed the gap between them, kissing her hard with passion.  
    Alyria's hands came up to grab handfuls of his fur lined mantle. Before she knew what she was doing she was taking the mantle down his arms and letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers worked the straps to the chest plate he wore only seconds before she pulled back from him. "Andraste... I'm sorry Cullen." She turned from him trying to regain composure.  
    He shrugged off his chest plate letting it clatter to the floor before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his hard chest. "If you're not ready I can just hold you through the night. Please allow me that small pleasure." His voice was a husky whisper as his lips came down to her exposed shoulder. "I don't wish to rush you."  
    "Cullen, I..." She stopped and felt herself grow conscious of her scarring. "I love you. I'm sorry if I seem hesitant, it's just that--"  
    "If it's the scars, they don't bother me. They are beautiful and they make you unique. I don't see them as ugly. I see them as you are a survivor. A woman carved from the mold of Andraste herself." Cullen cut her off as he assured her how beautiful she was to him.  
    Alyria turned to face him with tears glistening in her eyes and a smile, "You really think so?"  
    "Yes." He locked eyes with her.  
    "I don't mind if you stay Cullen. You can stay for however long you wish" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
    A small growl rumbled Cullen's throat as her lips pressed into his again. His hands slipped down her frame to her legs as he hoisted her up into his embrace and walked her to the bed.  
    Passion filled sighs and moans were carried upon the wind that night not only from Alyria's room, but from high up in the chambers of the Inquisitor as well.


	12. Chapter 12

    Shintetsu found himself standing in the war room flipping an envelope over in his hand with an Orlesian seal. The back of the envelope held the official seal of Empress Celene. He knew that he had to attend in order to save the world. If Empress Celene were to be assassinated Corypheus would have a foot up on them. His eyes darted from the envelope to Dorian who leaned against the war table.  
    "Well it has to be taken care of. Remember, Amatus, you like these kind of events." Dorian smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "or have you outgrown them already?"  
   "It's not that I have outgrown them. I just know we cannot be ourselves there." Shintetsu tossed the envelope onto the table with a heavy sigh. "I grow tired of lying to people about us."  
    Dorian moved over to Shintetsu wrapping his arm around Shintetsu's waist, "then don't hide it. Let the world know about us. Who cares what they think."  
    Shintetsu's face darkened as he turned to his lover, "I am the Herald of Andraste, or so the people call me. They may turn on us for it--"  
    His words were cut off as the doors to the war room opened allowing the council and Alyria to enter.  
    Dorian moved his arm from around Shintetsu with a curt nod and walked to the side of the table allowing the council to have their meeting.  
    Josephine noticed the envelope on the table and lit up like the morning sun. "You have an invitation to the ball at the Winter Palace! I knew that you would be on the guest list. Apparently you are the talk of all Thedas. So will you be attending?"  
    Cullen looked over to Josephine with a puzzled expression, "he has to. He has no choice. If he does not then we might as well kiss the world goodbye."  
    "He is right, Amatus. I saw the same things you did in the future. We have to go in order to save everyone." Dorian spoke up from the side of the room.  
    Shintetsu let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands to rest on the table, "I know that we must attend the ball. I am just worried about what they will think of us. I am an apostate from a fallen circle that is now the Herald of Andraste. Not everyone sees me as you all do."  
    Leliana crossed her arms and gave Shintetsu a stern look, "it does not matter what others think of you. You are not here to please everyone. You are here to save the world. Not everyone will approve of your past, but that is what it is. Your past. So straighten yourself and present yourself as you did the night we met Miss Alyria."  
    He gave a laugh as he straightened himself from the table. "Do we have a plan to stop the assassination?"  
    "The council and I will enter the Winter Palace with you. I will take a few of my men to watch for anything suspicious. Leliana and Josephine will split up in palace and watch Empress Celene closely to ensure that nothing goes wrong."  
    Alyria watched as the he Inquisitor and the council devised their plan as quickly as the question was asked. This fascinated her. She had never been a part of something this big and she was glad that she was a part of this now. She then spoke without realizing what she was doing, "May I join you on this mission Inquisitor?"  
    He turned to her with a smile. Over the last few months they became fast friends after they settled all their differences. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned back to Dorian, "I also wish for you to accompany me to this as well." His eyes turned back to Cullen. "I would like to travel with a full entourage. I wish for Solas to travel with us. He will more than likely have insight on all of this."  
    "You're planning on going to the Winter Palace with a group of mages. Oh, this should be interesting." Dorian laughed heartily as he turned to the doors of the war room. "I shall inform Solas that we are required to dress like monkeys and perform for the Orlesians." His laughter carried out of the room as the doors shut behind him.  
    Alyria beamed as she turned to leave the room as well, "When should we be ready for travel?"  
    "The ball is this evening. I have a carriage ready for our travels there." Josephine replied as she turned to leave the room as well.  
    "Well then Council dismissed. We have a lot to prepare for tonight." Shintetsu turned to Alyria, "Save all your energy for tonight. We will not be able to bring our staves into the Winter Palace, they would be viewed as a threat."  
    Alyria gave a happy nod as she turned to leave. She left the war room and made her way back to her quarters to prepare for the ball. Her mind raced as she entered her room.     She had never been to an Orlesian ball before. The first time she had attended anything of the sort was when she first came to Skyhold. She remembered feeling slightly out of place, but the rush of the dancing was what drew her to wanting to attend another ball.  
    She crossed her room to her dresser with a wide smile. Her hands deftly pulled open the top drawer allowing her access to the clothes that lay inside. Her fingers caressed the dress that lay folded in the drawer before the pulled it out. The dress hem of the dress tumbled to the floor in a glittering river of blue. The dress was astonishing to her. It was simple, but once she put it on it made her look as though she was royalty.  
    She knew that her time was limited as she turned to place the dress on her bed. Her nimble fingers made short work of the straps and strings that held her armor in place. Gently she laid them down on the table that was in the corner of her room. A shiver shot through her body as the cooler air of her room caressed her exposed skin. She moved quickly to pull the dress up her body to shelter it from the cool air. She slipped her arms into the small straps that were to hold the dress into place then slipped her hands behind her back and pulled the lace string tight and bowing it off.  
    With a happy giggle she spun around in the dress as she brought her hands up to pull her long, fiery curls from their ponytail. As she tugged the string lose her curls cascaded down her back in a red waterfall. She moved to her table and pulled out a small box that Josephine gave to her. Carefully she pulled the top up of the box and smiled down at it's contents. She pulled out a few pins and strings from the box. She stuffed a few of the pins between her teeth as she brought her hands up to do her hair. She twisted and wrapped a few of the curls from the front and pinned them together in place at the back of her skull. After a few moments her hair was pinned up like a princess as she strung some of the glittering strings through her locks. With a smile she pulled out the paints that were tucked away in the box and painted her face just like Josephine had taught her.  
    Alyria took a deep breath as she stepped away from the table back to her dresser to pull out her shoes. As she took a few steps she noticed her reflection out of the corner of her eye in her mirror. Stopping dead in her tracks she turned to the mirror with a wide smile. She looked like something from a fairy tale. After a few moments she grabbed her shoes from her dresser, slipping them on as well as a cloak to hide her dress. She pulled the hood up to her cloak and stepped out into the courtyard. Hurriedly she made her way to the great hall to await the rest of the team for their departure.  
    Over the next half hour the team slowly made their way to the main hall. Each of them keeping to themselves in different areas of the hall. Alyria laughed as she noticed that she was not the only one being self conscious about what they were wearing. Cullen stood over in the corner of the room wearing a cloak as well, but with his hood down. Leliana and Josephine also chose to hide their apparel as they left Josephine's office.  
    Shintetsu and Dorian were proud of their attire as they made their extravagant entrance. Shintetsu came down the throne stairs in a black and red suit with a cape that almost touched the floor with the Inquisition symbol hanging from his shoulders. The suit fit Shintetsu well, showing off his muscle bound body under the black suit coat with red trim and gold buttons. His boots clicked as he stepped down the stairs before the throne. His hair was lightly bound back in a ponytail leaving some of the locks to curtain his face. Dorian on the other hand was dressed similar to his lover, but he was clad in white and black. His suit fit him like a prince and it shown with how he carried himself. The suit though did not bear the regal cape his lover's did.  
    "So is everyone ready?" Shintetsu asked as he started down the hall with a smug smirk.  
    "Solas is not in attendance yet." Cullen spoke as he turned from his spot where he was leaning against a pillar.  
    The door to Solas's office came open and he emerged. Instantly his eyes met Alyria's with a smug smirk. Alyria rolled her eyes after taking in is suit. He chose to wear a suit that was green and gold, showing off his elven heritage with pride. He moved with a god like grace, as if he was born to attend parties like this.  
    "Sorry it took so long." Solas's voice carried the hall with a note of arrogance. "Shall we depart?"  
    Shintetsu nodded as he started out of the main hall with everyone stepping into line with him. They made their way down to the carriages that were to carry them to the ball.     After each one of them settled into their seats they traveled almost absolute silence. All aware of how they looked and felt a hint of embarrassment.

    It didn't take long for them to make their arrival at the Winter Palace. Each one of them filed out of the carriage and stood by the Inquisitor to receive their orders. Shintetsu took Cullen, Solas and Dorian with him as they went towards the doors of the palace. Leaving Alyria, Josephine and Leliana to walk in later after patronizing with some of the guests that had not made it into the palace. She knew they needed to give the men sometime to get into place.  
    Soon Alyria found herself talking with some boring Orlesian and while watching the windows for the sign it was clear. All he wanted to do was talking about how powerful his house name was. She gave a sigh of relief as she caught the sign she was looking for. Solas had reached the second floor, slipped the window open and dropped a brass teapot out the window. This almost caused Alyria to burst out into laughter, but she refrained as she moved towards the doors with the Josephine and Leliana falling into step. They looked like the fates as they climbed the stairs still in their cloaks.  
    Once they reached the doors a set of serving men opened the doors for them. Alyria looked from Josephine to Leliana with a smile as they made their way to the doors of the ballroom. Alyria stopped and pulled the girls close to her, "space out our entrances. I will go first." She smiled as she turned to the men who stood by the doors. One of them reached for her cloak and helped her out of it.  
    "What is your name Madam?" The other man asked as he placed his hand on the door knob.  
    "Alyria." She smiled sweetly at the man as he nodded to her.  
    A second later the two men pushed the doors open while announcing her, "Now entering the ballroom, Miss Alyria of the Inquisition." The words rang out of over music as she stepped into the room and started her descent down the stairs. Quickly she scanned the room, Solas was up on the upper level of the room leaning against a banister to the right, Shintetsu was in the middle of a dance with the Grand Duchess Florianne and Dorian was guarding the left hand side of the room. She noticed that she didn't see Cullen right off the bat and arched an eyebrow. The moment her foot touched the bottom stair a man dropped low before her adorned in a glittering white and blue suit. His honey colored curls told her exactly who this man was.  
    A blue gloved hand raised to her as his eyes met hers, "May I have your first dance?"  
    Blush set Alyria's cheeks on fire, "Why, yes, Commander you may." She took Cullen's hand and allowed him to sweep her onto the dance floor.  
    "Now entering the Ballroom Miss Leliana and Miss Josephine of the Inquisition."  
    Alyria's eyes shot up to the doors as the two women stepped into view. Leliana was shrouded in a black ball gown that made it look as though she was shrouded in darkness.     Josephine was in a blue and gold ball gown that was not much different from her normal attire. They quickly made their way down the stairs and took their positions in the ballroom. Soon Josephine found her sister in the crowd and began to conversate with her.  
    Cullen noticed that Shintetsu and Grand Duchess Florianne were preparing to part ways. He nodded to them as he and Alyria continued to dance. "Things are about to get dicey, but before they do, I just want to say that you are the most beautiful woman here tonight."  
    "Thank you. You look like a prince from a fairy tale. Whatever happens tonight I want you to know that I..."  
    Cullen brought his finger up to her lips, "Let's not talk like that. It's not like we are against Corypheus right now." His eyes darted up and noticed that Empress Celene was on the upper level of the ballroom. "We need to keep a close eye out." He turned them as they danced so that Alyria could see as well. She noticed something was off about how Solas moved from where he was with a worried look. He seemed distressed like he saw something that no one else caught.  
    Solas moved quickly past people towards where the Empress stood watching over the dance floor. He shoved people out of the way as he swore to himself. There was no way to save her, not with what was transpiring. An elven curse word slipped from his lips as his eyes shifted to electric blue. He held up his hand and the whole palace froze. Time itself stopped. It was a risky move and exerted a lot of his powers, but it had to be done. He was not as weak as he was when he first woke, but holding the time lapse in place was hard as he made his way down the stairs to the frozen Empress's side.  
    "Cullen something is transpiring, Solas is on the move. Alyria said as she turned to face Cullen. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around, everything was frozen in time. Nothing in the hall moved except for her and Solas. Her mind swam with questions as she watched Solas advance on the Empress. "Oh, no!" Alyria stepped away from Cullen and ran as hard as she could towards the stairs to the Empress. "Solas, no!" She yelled as she hit the platform leading to the second set of stairs.  
    Time around them faltered for a moment, threatening to advance once more as Solas's eyes shot towards Alyria. "How can you be..."  
    She reached the last step and put herself between the Empress and Solas. "I don't know what you are doing, but Dread Wolf I will not allow it!" She started back at his electrifying eyes with a fire in her soul.  
    "So you wouldn't let me take out the assassins." Solas motioned to Florianne to his left and the pointed behind her to Gaspard.  
    "Assassins..." Alyria felt the word hit her like a ton of bricks. Solas was not trying to kill the Empress he was helping the only way he say that he could. Her eyes went to Florianne and then to Gaspard they both were in mid-stride towards the Empress with daggers drawn. "What do we do Solas?"  
    A smile crossed his lips as he looked at Alyria, "Freeze them, or paralyze them. That way they cannot kill Celene." He moved over to Florianne and touched her chin with the tips of his fingers sending lightning through her frozen body. "Protect the Empress at all costs. Wasn't that what Shintetsu said." He then flung his hand towards Gaspard sending lightning through him as well. "I suggest you get back to your dance partner before I lose control of the time lapse."  
    Alyria nodded as she turned, running for Cullen as Solas walked back to his post. She new that the moment time resumed she would have to make the run again with Shintetsu. So she waited for time to resume. Time roared back to life as the screams of Gaspard and Florianne rang out through the ballroom followed by the sound of clattering steel.  
    Instantly Shintetsu, Alyria and Cullen were on the move towards the Empress. Alyria thought quickly and brought lightning spells to life in her palms. She had to cover what Solas had done someway.  
    At the top of the stairs Empress Celene stood staring at Florianne and Gaspard in disgust. "You dare try to kill me. I trusted you both!" She turned to face the Inquisitor and Alyria. Her eyes went down to Alyria's hands, "you stopped them?"  
    Alyria nodded as she shook the spells from her hands. "Yes your majesty."  
    "You are with the Inquisition, no?" Celene asked as she turned to the Inquisitor. He nodded to her. "Then you have my thanks." She turned back to the pair on the floor in anger, "I will not go easy on you. I will not show you any mercy. You both will be put to death for treason!" She turned to her guests to address them as Florianne and Gaspard were dragged away. "The Inquisition saved my life tonight. We will drink and celebrate in commemoration of the their bravery. No matter what the future may hold, I will stand by the Inquisition though any hardships and grant them aid in their time of need." She turned and extended her hand to Shintetsu. "You have my word Inquisitor."  
    A smile broke across Shintetsu's face as he clasped hands with her, "May our peace with Orlais be eternal." His eyes went to Alyria with a nod. He retracted his hand and walked over to Alyria while grasping her forearm. "We need to talk about what just happened. I am a little confused." He didn't let go of her arm as they walked over to a quieter corner of the upper levels. "What exactly happened here tonight?"  
    Alyria rubbed her forearm as he released it. "I stopped the assassination of Empress Celene."  
    "I get that, but how? You were on the lower levels of the ballroom with me. There was no way for you to have seen them both." His eyes pierced her soul as he stared down into hers.  
    "It was luck. I saw the daggers and acted." She stood inches from him ridged. "I assure you that I had your back and I did exactly that." She smiled as she turned her gaze from him.  
    "Fair enough." He smiked as he gave her a small hug, "Let's enjoy the festivities. We will soon be leaving the ball." He turned with Alyria in step next to him as they made their way back to the dance floor.  
    At the base of the stairs stood a woman dressed in a wine colored dress with jet black hair and gold eyes. As the Inquisitor reached the bottom stair she dropped into a low curtsy. "Inquisitor, I am Lady Morrigan. I wish to speak with you. I am part of the Orlesian courts and Empress Celene asked me to come with you to give our aid in your endeavors." She brought her eyes up to meet Shintetsu's as she straightened.  
    "It's a pleasure Morrigan." Shintetsu nodded to her. "What can you offer the Inquisition?"  
    Her lips curled into a smile, "I can offer help in the arcane ways. I have intelligence that may also help with your troubles. If you will have me I will prepare for my journey to Skyhold with you."  
    "We accept all the help we can get." He smiled at her and linked arms with her. "You can travel back with us. That way you will be safe." He swept her onto the dance floor and began to dance with her as they conversed.  
    The rest of the night the Inquisitor and his friends partook in the dancing, drinking and eating. The ball ended sooner than the Inquisition wanted and they soon found themselves journeying back to Skyhold exhausted and filled with renewed hope. For what was next to come would shake them all to the core, especially Alyria.


	13. Chapter 13

    Several days later Shintetsu found himself wondering around the courtyard of Skyhold. Things were too calm for him at the moment. There seemed to be no trace of Corypheus at the moment and that had him worried. He wandered around until he noticed Morrigan sitting in the gazebo with her son Kieran. He smiled at the child. It was a good change of pace to see someone so young and full of life wandering the halls.  
    Morrigan looked up from her book to see Shintetsu and smiled as she rose from her seat. "Inquisitor, I have heard rumors of a well that could very easily help us with our battle against Corypheus."  
    Shintetsu arched an eyebrow at her,"why didn't you say something about this before?"  
    Morrigan cocked her head as she crossed her arms across her chest, "I have just recently learned of it's location." Her gold colored eyes looked over Shintetsu's shoulder to the man who just entered the courtyard with a look of dismay.  
    "Inquisitor, Corypheus and his forces have been located. They are in the Arbor Wilds!" The young soldier exclaimed as he doubled over to catch his breath.  
    Morrigan's eyes widened as she took in the information, "we cannot waste any time. That is where the well is! We have to get to it before they do." She turned her gaze to Shintetsu with a wild look.  
    "Calm down both of you. I will convine the war council to sort this out." Shintetsu set his jaw as he turned towards the doors to the main hall. Morrigan motioned to her son to stay put as she followed Shintetsu to the war room. Shintetsu wasted no time in making his way into the war room.  
    Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were hunched over the war table in a heated discussion.  
    "We need to advance the troops to the Arbors Wilds immediately." Cullen urged as he moved his marker into place in the area of the Arbor Wilds.  
    Leliana reached out and grabbed his marker, "we don't even know why he is there. Going in blind would get us all killed."  
    "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Cullen slammed his hand down on the table. "We need to destroy his troops now!"  
    "Quiet!" Shintetsu shouted as he pinched the bridge of his nose and approached the war table. "Morrigan knows what he is after." He motioned for her to take the floor and explain the situation to the squabbling council.  
    Morrigan stepped up to the table while placing her hands on it. "There is a well there of Knowledge. Corypheus wants it and we have to get to it first. This will give us the advantage to win against him."  
    "And it's in the Arbor Wilds?" Leliana asked as she looked to the others.  
    "Yes." Morrigan nodded.  
    Shintetsu looked to the other members of the council and nodded gravely. "Then prepare the troops to march on the Arbor Wilds. If his well is as powerful as you say, Morrigan, then we need to get to it first."  
    The group nodded grimly as Cullen spoke, "I will take my leave and prepare the troops for the march."  
    "Good, we march on the Arbor Wilds immediately." Shintetsu looked to Leliana, "How fast can you men get there to scout?"  
    "They are already in the area. That is how we learned of Corypheus being there." She replied as she pushed her piece into place with Cullen's.  
    Shintetsu's eyes went to Josephine, "Tell the main branch of the Inquisition that we need to prepare for anything. I will take my leave and prepare myself in my chambers. As soon as we are ready convine in the main hall."  
    Cullen nodded as he moved for the door. He knew that he had to prepare his troops, but he had to see her before this. There was a chance that they may not make it out of this battle. His mind raced as he made his way up to her chambers. He brought his hand up and knocked harder than he intended to and felt embarrassed at the loud knock. Moments later Alyria opened her door with a wide eyed look on her face as if it scared the life out of her. He left no words between them as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and bringing his lips into hers with a crushing passion. He pulled back from her, breathless and resting his forehead against hers.  
    "Well that was abrupt. Don't' get me wrong, Cullen, I loved it, but there seems to be something wrong." Alyria looked up into his amber hues with concern.  
    Cullen took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke, "We are advancing on the Arbor Wilds."  
    Alyria arched an eyebrow as she peered up at her lover, "That doesn't sound so bad, we have traveled to far worse places than that."  
    "Corypheus is actually there. He does not now that you now carry the anchor. You will be in very real danger. Shintetsu plans on taking us all." Cullen embraced her hard as he spoke to her. "I don't want to lose you. What we have is something so real, so good that it would kill me to lose."  
    "I will be safe. Trust me. I will be ok." Alyria stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Please don't worry about me, focus on your troops and keeping yourself alive. I will be with the Inquisitor. He won't let me die." She gave a soft laugh as she pulled back from Cullen. "When is he ready to march?"  
    "As soon as I address our troops we set off. We are all to meet in the main hall and wait for him." Cullen said as he backed up to the door "I have to go prepare the troops. May the Maker watch over us all." He said with a grim expression as he walked out of her quarters.  
    Alyria stood in her room alone in her thoughts. She trembled at the thought of that creature getting a hold of her. She shook her head as her mind went to dark places. Her mind took her to a possible event she didn't want to see. That monster Corypheus ripping her left arm out of the socket and from her body just to obtain the anchor. Instantly her hands came up to her face as she shook her head hard. She needed to drive the possibilities out of her head and think of the outcomes if they survive. They would be able to live long happy lives without the fear of him anymore. She set her jaw and grabbed her staff. Her mind relaxed as she made her way to the main hall.  
    The main hall was filled with the voices of the Inquisition troops and her friends. It was so loud that she almost couldn't stand it. She moved her way to the front of the lines with Dorian and Solas. She looked to Solas who went rigid with wide eyes as he looked at her.  
    "Are you alright Solas? You look like you have seen a ghost." Alyria asked as she leaned into his ear.  
    "I-I'm, uh, perfectly fine." His features went to stone again as he gave the stuttered response.  
    Alyria laughed as she turned to the throne before them. Shintetsu sat upon it with his head in his hands. At his side stood Morrigan and the council. He looked worried and troubled.  
    Shintetsu looked up to the people that had gathered in the hall and took a deep breath, "I suppose you all have been informed of our situation?" He stood up from his throne, "we must take the Arbor Wilds from Corypheus. Cullen's troops will keep the front lines clear for me and my team to follow Corypheus through the Wilds and obtain this well before him. Some of you may not survive considering what we are going up against. There will be abominations, red Templars and Maker knows what else. I am sorry that some of you will never see this walls again." His voice faltered, raw emotion showing through. Compassion for his fellow members of the Inquisition. "I am sorry." He said as he stepped down the stairs of his throne and walked through the troops towards the doors.  
    Quickly Morrigan and the war council followed suit as the main lines of the Inquisition followed him. Shintetsu felt his heart shatter as he knew that he was leading some of Thedas's best people to their deaths to save the world. The weight was almost more than he could bear as they began their march to the Arbor Wilds.


	14. Chapter 14

    The Inquisition marched on the Arbor Wilds in hushed whispers. They knew that if things went wrong here that the world would soon meet it's end by the hands of Corypheus. Each member of the Inquisition battled their own thoughts as they set up camp on the outskirts of the wilds.  
    Cullen withdrew from the main ranks of the team and joined his soldiers. He had to prepare them to clear a path for the Inquisitor and his team to reach the temple that housed the well. Josephine and Leliana also broke away from them to send out scouts to find out where exactly Corypheus was in the wilds.  
    Alyria sat with Shintetsu and his chosen team to infiltrate the temple. He and Dorian were locked in conversation with Iron Bull while Solas stood rigid at the tree line. Something to her seemed off about him, almost as if he didn't want to be here. Morrigan on the other hand seemed lividly excited about being in the wilds. She paced around and waited for the signal to take off into the wilds. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Cullen and his troops were marching into the woods. A shudder ripped through her body as he looked over to her while pulling his lions helmet down as if he was saying goodbye to her one last time. She shook her head hard at the thought and fought away the tears that threatened to spill forth. She knew in her heart that this was not goodbye, but she couldn't help but to worry for him in battle. He was a brave warrior, but against Red Templars he may struggle.  
    "Are we ready?" Shintetsu turned to his team. "Cullen is taking the lead with the troops to clear a path." He walked over to where Solas was standing, "We move quickly and only disposing of enemies that come directly in our line of fire. Our main goal is getting to the temple as quickly as possible." He pulled his staff from it's holster and gripped it tight. "Let's move."  
    Alyria took a deep breath as she moved with the team. She noticed that Shintetsu led them directly behind the Commander and his forces. Her mind raced as she looked through the ranks and found Cullen's mantle. He was right before her and anything could happen in the moments to come. She gripped her mage's staff tightly in her hand as she slipped between Morrigan and Solas.  
    Shintetsu twirled his staff as he moved through the soldiers. "Commander!" His voice carried over the soldiers they were surrounded by as he called out to Cullen.  
    Cullen Turned his attention back to Shintetsu with his sword and shield in hand, his amber hues meeting Alyira's eyes briefly before addressing the Inquisitor, "Yes?"  
    "We are ready. Let's move out!" Shintetsu called out with a smirk.  
    "Maker watch over us all." Cullen said softly before raising his sword with a shout, "company move out! Remember protect the Inquisitor and his party at all costs!" He turned to the tree line and began the march through the wilds.  
    The journey became dicey real fast as they marched through the wilds to the temple. They were quickly rushed by red templars and abominations. Cullen and his soldiers shielded the Inquisitor and his entourage as best as they could. A few of the threats broke rank of the soldiers and brought their wrath down upon Shintetsu and his friends. They were ready for it.  
    Shintetsu broke to the right with Morrigan and Dorian sending spells flying at the abomination that took chase after them. Meanwhile Alyria stood back to back with Solas casting fire and ice spells that stopped the enemies in their tracks while Iron Bull shattered them.  
    Cullen's sword glistened with blood as he turned to the Inquisitor, "Run! Go! We will cover you!"  
    Alyria heard Shintetsu call out to them to flee towards the temple that was not far from them. Time seemed to slow as she turned her gaze to her Lion Warrior. Her eyes widened as a monstrous red templar rose behind him with it's weapon high above it's head, ready to bring a devastating blow down upon Cullen. A scream ripped from her mouth as she ran towards Cullen, thrusting her anchor hand towards the monster. "You will not have him!" She snarled as she slung an ice shard the size of her arm from her staff and opening a rift right behind the monster. The ice shard hit the monster sending it stumbling back into the rift. With a quick motion of her hand closing the rift snapped shut.  
    Cullen's eyes widened as he watched Alyria's actions. He rushed to her side and gripped her arms as best as he could with his battle equipment, "You have to run. We can hold them off. Please stay safe and come back to me. You are my reason for living!" He looked to Shintetsu who was now running for the temple with the others and gave her a push in their direction, "I love you!"  
    The words came out of her mouth like a beacon of hope to Cullen as he turned back to the battlefield, "I love you too!" Alyria ran as hard as she could to keep up with the group. This was it. They were moments away from sealing the fate of the world.  
    Shintetsu pushed himself as he sprinted towards the temple doors, bringing down any who dared get in his way with his powerful spells. He spun his staff quickly, holstering it to his back as his shoulder slammed into the massive door. He strained against the door with all his strength to open it as Iron Bull slammed into the door as well. Their combined strength brought the door creaking open.  
    One by one the Inquisitor's entourage came barreling through the doors into the courtyard of the temple. Shintetsu and Iron Bull came through last pushing the doors closed behind them. They looked around the temple in wonder as they walked through the yard. Morrigan held a wicked smirk as she walked with them.  
    "This is the temple of Mythal, an ancient Elven god. Seems fitting enough for the Well of Sorrows." Morrigan spoke as she moved up next to Shintetsu.  
    "Well of Sorrows? I thought we were here for a well of some sort of knowledge to defeat Corypheus." Shintetsu stopped in his tracks with a look of puzzled anger. "I did not come here with the troops to further your personal agenda. Spill what you know, or I spill your blood here."  
    Morrigan brought her hand up to her chest in mock shock, "personal agenda. No, I am here to help you and your Inquisition save the world. The well you seek does hold an ancient knowledge, but it goes by a different name, The Well Of Sorrows. To those who drink its waters will have knowledge of a thousand years past. This will be a useful tool against your enemy."  
    "And let me guess, you think you are worthy of drinking from this well?" Dorian asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
    "Yes, I do--"  
    Morrgan's words were cut off as the temple rocked from a loud bang not far from them. All eyes were locked on the archway before them. The sound of falling rubble followed the bang. The team exchanged wide eyed glances before racing to the sound of the blast. They ran past the archway into another courtyard, this one was fogged over by a cloud of dust and debris. In the middle of the yard was a large crevice in the ground.  
    Shintetsu skidded to a stop at the edge of the large crevice looking down into it. There was a set of red templars already moving through the newly made tunnel. "I'm going in after them!"  
    "No, wait! You can't. It will disturb the natural order of this temple." Morrigan grabbed Shintetsu's arm. "We have to follow the path of the ancients and proceed through the trials."  
    Iron Bull gave Morrigan a disgusted look as he moved to the edge of the tunnel, "they are already in the tunnel. They will beat us to the well if we take that route."  
    "Morrigan does have a point." Solas spoke up as he made his way to the temple doors. "We have to follow the orders of Mythal here. It would be devastating if we do not."  
    "Fine do what you want!" Shintetsu pulled his arm from Morrigan, "but I am going through the tunnels and I am stopping those templars." He turned on his heel and jumped into the tunnel followed by Iron Bull and Dorian.  
    "You fools!" Morrigan called out as she turned her attention to Alyria, "so are you with them or us?"  
    Alyria looked down into the tunnel and then her eyes turned to Solas, "I will follow the order of the temple. I know what happens to a person when you disobey the gods." She tore her eyes away from Solas and took the lead as they walked towards the doors of the trials.


	15. Chapter 15

    Shintetsu's feet landed hard on the floor of the newly created tunnel. He broke into a sprint down the tunnel as Iron Bull and Dorian followed behind him. The templars had already covered a lot of ground before them.  
    "Do you think this is really a good idea. I mean Morrigan maybe right." Dorian called after Shintetsu as they made their way down the tunnel.  
    "I don't know if she was right or not, but all I know is that we have to catch up to these templars. Maker only knows where this tunnel will lead." Shintetsu sprinted forward taking a sharp turn as he continued to gain ground on the templars. They were now in sight and he was not about to let them get away. A sneer curled his lips as he drew his staff back in mid sprint casting spell after devastating spell at them. Each one made contact with the templars locking them into place with electricity.  
    Iron Bull wasted no time in rushing them with his warhammer and taking them out one by one in a humorous rage. His laughter resounded through the tunnels as his hammer destroyed each one.  
    "That's can't be all they sent into the temple." Dorian inquired as he rounded another corner with the group. "Surely they were smarter than that, Amatus."  
    Shintetsu laughed as he sprinted to another man made exit to the tunnels. "We will soon find out." His laughter resounded as he broke out into the sun drenched courtyard. His eyes took a moment to adjust as he stumbled a bit coming to a stop. His eyes went wide at the sight before them. A tall man with long dark hair stood before them with a rather large shard of red lyrium protruding from his chest.  
    A twisted smile crossed the man's face as he locked eyes with the Inquisitor, "well Corypheus was right about one thing. You would follow us instead of going through the trials. Looks like I will get to personally kill the Inquisitor. Name's Samson. Let it be the last resounding thought that goes through your head as you breathe your last breath." He brought his hand around the hilt of his long sword and began to advance on Shintetsu, Dorian and Iron Bull with his men.  
    Iron Bull turned his warhammer over in his hand as two of Samson's men came towards him. A devil's grin spread across his lips as he brought his war hammer up in a mighty yell, slamming it into the first templar's chest. The blow caused the man to scream in pain and be flung like a rag doll across the courtyard. Iron Bull spun on his heel and turned on the second one.  
    Dorian backed up as two more templars advanced on him, not that he was afraid of them he just needed space between them for his spell. Just as the two came into range he swung his staff wide bringing ice spikes out of the ground around them. The first wave of ice spikes missed them and Dorian cursed in his native tongue. He set his jaw and cast a second wave of the spikes, this time tripping one of the templars and causing him to become impaled on the spike that shot up behind him.  
    Samson twisted smile turned to an expression of warped pleasure as he brought his sword up to strike down the Inquisitor. Shintetsu was read for this strike as he brought up his staff to deflect the blow. The force of the blow shocked Shintetsu as it drug his feet back across the earth. He lost some ground with the blow, but that did not stop him.     He spun his staff in his hand and shot an icy blast into Samson's chest. A cry of pleasured pain ripped from the twisted templar's mouth as he stepped back, ice clinging to the shard of lyrium on his chest. Samson wasted no time in swinging his sword again at Shintetsu's waist. The Inquisitor laughed as he ducked out of the way while shooting electricity through Samson.  
    The second soldier that faced Iron Bull was dropped instantly as his warhammer slammed into the templars head. Iron Bull's eyes went to Dorian who had just set fire to the last of the templar soldiers that stood with Samson. Both of them had the same idea, they went careening towards Samson who was stunned from the electricity pumping through his body. Iron Bull was the first to reach Samson and brought his warhammer into his gut hard launching him into the air. Dorian wasted no time in casting a barrage of spells at the man.  
    A few short moments later Samson landed hard on the ground and rolled towards Shintetsu's feet. Shintetsu quickly kicked his lyrium infused blade from him and placed his foot against the lyrium shard. "Will you submit to the will of the Inquisition or will you die here and now?"  
    Samson laughed as he spat blood out of his mouth, "Submit? I will never submit to the likes of you. Corypheus will purge this world of people like you. He will not be slowed or stopped by my death. You are nothing, but a glorified executioner."  
    Shintetsu shook his head with a touch of empathy, "then Samson, I sentence you to death for treason against Thedas and all of her people." He pushed all of his weight against the lyrium shard, snapping it from his chest and leaving a hole that gushed blood. Anger flooded Shintetsu as he spun his staff in his hand and brought the bladed end down hard into the hole the lyrium shard left. Samson's scream of agony ripped through the courtyard as the light led from his eyes.  
    The Inquisitor pulled his staff from Samson's body and turned to the doors on the other side of the courtyard. He didn't know what other horrors awaited him beyond the doors, but his anger fueled him to continue on. He couldn't let Corypheus corrupt another person. He had to reach the well and soon.


	16. Chapter 16

    Alyria placed her hand on the temple door as the Inquisitor disappeared down the tunnel. She pushed her weight against it, unsure what they were about to face. Solas placed his hand on the door as well aiding her in opening it. Dust fell from the door from years of being sealed. Morrigan slipped through as soon as the opening was wide enough making sure there was no one in the next room.  
    Alyria's eyes went to Solas who nodded to her for her to enter. Her eyes widened as she stepped into the room. Light came in through the open ceiling, shining down on the foliage and stones. She took a few steps into the room in amazed wonder. This was nothing like the temple that her people had once guarded. She heard the door shut behind her as she took a few more steps and started up the stairs in the middle of the room. "This is amazing." As her foot touched the platform at the top of the stairs a square around her feet glowed fiercely.  
    "Stay calm. This is part of the trials. Light up the walkway without stepping on the same stone twice." Solas spoke as he stepped up to the last stair before the glowing stones. "This is the only way to the core of the temple."  
    Morrigan stood as Alyria's side giving Solas a side long look with her arms crossed over her chest, "and how would you know that?"  
    A wolf's grin crept to Solas's lips, "fade walker remember. I have witnessed the ancient wonders while I slumbered in different temples and ruins. This is a simple spell."  
    Alyria bit her lip as she stepped to stone after stone, lighting them up until all of the stones before them were alight. As her foot came down on the last stone a loud grinding sound filled the room. Quickly she scanned the room to see what the sound was and found that a large iron gate was being slowly opened by some sort of mechanism. Her eyes shot back to Solas, "now what do I do. I cannot move from this stone or it will deactivate the others."  
    Solas let out a laugh, "jump it."  
    Alyria looked at him in shock, "I can't jump that. It's impossible!"  
    His laughter died down as a serious tone came to his voice, "you can walk back across. All the stones have been activated. Walking back will be safe." He turned from her and started down the stairs to the next set of stones.  
    Alyria quickly made her way to Solas's side with Morrigan. THey passed through the gate into another area of the temple where another stone maze stood. This time there were more stones and set of stairs leading to two more patches of glowing stones. Alyria arched an eyebrow as she stepped onto the first stone, igniting it. There were three at the beginning and she knew that this puzzle would not be accomplished as easy as the last.  
    Solas stepped forward onto a stone and it flared to life, "Morrigan care to help?"  
    He was met with a gruff annoyed sound that came from deep in her throat as she stepped on the third stone.  
    Alyria took a deep breath as she stepped forwards to the next stone, keeping straight as Morrigan broke to her left and Solas to her right. She stepped carefully from stone to stone. Finally she came to a stop and waited for Solas and Morrigan to head up the stairs to the other two platforms full of stones. A few moments passed as she worried that they had made a mistake, but soon she heard the grinding sound again followed by Morrigan calling to her at the top of the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time as she met with her companions. Her jaw dropped as she reached the top of the stairs. The large stone doors stood open leading to the heart of the temple. Taking a deep breath she stepped through the large doors and found herself thrown back in time. WHile the rest of the temple laid in ruins the inside was pristine. Shining marble and tiles that glistened like the sun. Before her stood a large staircase leading to a second floor. "Wow, clearly there are people still living in these ruins."  
    "Indeed." Came a voice from above her. "We have protected this temple for ages. Who are you and why are you here!" The man came into view as he spoke. He was clearly Elven but kept his face hidden slightly under a grey hood. "Others came into the temple through a manmade tunnel, but you have traveled through the trials. I shall honor this and tell my men to stand down." He brought his hand up dismissing the men that had filed in behind Alyria and her friends, bows trained to kill them.  
    Alyria took a step forward, "I'm Alyria, I am with the Inquisition. We are here to stop Cor--"  
    "We are here for the Well of Sorrows." Morrigan interjected as she stepped forward. "Please tell us where it is?"  
    The man's eyes shot to Morrigan, "I can lead you to the well, but what are your intentions of it?"  
    "To gain its knowledge by drinking from it." Morrigan spoke with a sneer on her lips.  
    "I cannot allow that to happen! No one can drink from the well!" The man turned from the and fled down the hall.  
    "No! He's going to destroy the well!" Morrigan lunged forward and turned into a crow to pursue him.  
    "Morrigan! No!" Alyria shot forward reaching out to attempt to grab Morrigan, but it was too late she was already gone. "We have to stop her!"  
    An older elven woman stepped forward, leaning heavily on a staff with a rather large book in her hands, "if you truly intend on stopping her, I can lead you through the temple and to the well."  
    Solas smiled at the old woman, "Thank you Keeper."  
    With a smile she nodded and turned to a wall, reaching her hand up to the stones and pushed one into the wall. "This way please." She motioned to the moving stones that revealed a door.  
    Alyria and Solas passed quickly through the doorway and started down the hall with the old woman. Solas kept looking from the old woman then back to Alyria as they walked. Finally he made up his mind and turned to the Keeper, "forgive me." He spoke as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Instantly the woman's eyes rolled back and she collapsed into his arms. Gently he brought her sleeping body to the ground before turning his attention to Alyria. "You have to be the one to drink from the well. Do you understand? I do not know what Morrigan's personal gain would be from it, but it most certainly won't be the same as the Inquisition. We need someone we can trust with this knowledge. I implore you to drink from the well for the sake of all of us." His eyes bore into hers as he pleaded with her.  
    "Why me? Why not Shintetsu?" Alyria asked fearing what the well would do to her.  
    "You are the only one that can handle the well's powers. Shintetsu wouldn't understand it." Solas urged as he took a step towards her. "You are a strong woman and I know that you have the will to overcome the well's madness."  
    Her brow furrowed as she nodded, "If you think this is the best course of action, then I will do it. You have never led the Inquisition a stray, Fen'Harel. So I trust you."  
    Solas turned his gaze from her the moment she spoke his name. "Then let us proceed. We have wasted enough time." He turned to the hall and broke into a sprint.  
    Taking a deep breath Alyria sprinted off after him down the maze of tunnels towards the center of the temple where the well was kept. She didn't know how Solas knew where he was going, but every step he took was that of assurance he was going the right way. Before they knew it they were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a small man made valley. There was a platform in the center of the valley with a set of stairs leading up in which the elven man was running up.  
    "Hey Alyria!" Came a voice to her side. Her eyes shot over to see the Inquisitor and his friends at his side. Shintetsu wasted no time in breaking into a sprint towards the stairs after the hooded man.  
    "Alyria, go!" Solas urged as he pointed to the top of the stairs. "You have to get there first!"  
    Alyria nodded her head as she took off in a headlong sprint towards the stairs. Pushing herself beyond her limits she took the stairs two at a time by passing the Inquisitor. She knew she had to get to that well before Morrigan drank from it.  
    The elven man that fled with Morrigan on his heels was keeping her at bay for the moment. He stood between her and the well arguing with her about the knowledge of the well and how it should not be disturbed.  
    Alyria knew this was probably going to be the only shot she had at reaching the well and drinking from it without being stopped by anyone else. She powered her way up the last stair as her friends joined her. She did not stop running until she was mere feet from the well. She dropped to her knees and slid head first into the well. The waters embraced her as it surrounded her and entered her system. She drank deep of the well until she felt as though her lungs would burst. She closed her eyes and let the knowledge of the well wash over her.  
    Everyone watched in horror as her body was lifted from the well and a bright flash of light occurred. Moments later the well was bone dry and Alyria laid face down in the stone basin.  
    Solas was the first to move, running to her to ensure the well did not kill her. His hands gently rolled her over as he wiped her hair from her face.  
    Alyria's eyes instantly shot open and locked with Solas's in widened awe. The voices whispered to her, telling her secrets of long forgotten pasts, but one voice rang out over them all. Telling her something that brought her joy and frightened her all at the same time.  
    As Alyria's eyes shot open Solas gasped at the fierce blue glow that was emitted from them. He almost retracted from her as she stared up at him. He couldn't believe what was happening. She perplexed him ever since the mark was transferred over to her. The mark had no effect on her and the powers she held. Finally the last piece of the puzzle fell into place right before his very eyes.  
    A violent cough came out of Alyria's mouth as she moved to sit up in the middle of the stone basin. She looked around at her friends who all stared at her in shock. She felt Solas help her to her feet and walk her to their friends.  
    "What have you done!?" Morrigan exclaimed. "That knowledge was far beyond your comprehension! I should have drank from the well!"  
    "It's fine. I am perfectly fine." Alyria dismissed her as her eyes shot towards the doors that they had came through. A few templars had entered the area in search of them.  
    "Do you hear anything? What are the voices saying?" Morrigan pleaded with her as Alyria moved towards the stairs.  
    She bit her lip and started down the stairs, "I hear nothing, the voices are not speaking to me at all." She lied to Morrigan, no one needed to know what they were telling her. At least not right now. She knew that they had to get back to Cullen and the troops before they were surrounded yet again. "Shintetsu, I do believe we have what we came for. Let's make our escape as quickly as possible."  
    Shintetsu nodded to her as he started down the stairs with her. Alyria rolled her eyes as Morrigan stepped up beside her, watching her every move and asking too many questions. She knew that this was going to be a long journey back to the camp.


	17. Chapter 17

    They had little resistance on their way back to the camp, but that didn't help Alyria's mind. It raced and things echoed in her ears that made her very soul tremble. There were a few times that she caught herself staring at Solas wondering if the voices were right about him and what he would bring.  
    Her thoughts were shattered and the voices quieted when she was rushed by Cullen who discarded his sword, shield and helmet as he ran for her. His arms encircled her as he lifted her up in the air and lowered her lips down into his. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as she tangled her hands in his sweat soaked hair. She pulled her lips from his with a smile, not leaving much room between them. "I'm so glad that you are alright."  
    Cullen's chuckle resounded through the camp as he pulled her tightly into his embrace, "as am I. Did you get what you were after?"  
    Shintetsu walked passed the couple with Dorian, "yeah she drank from the well."  
    Shock widened Cullen's eyes as he grasped her shoulders and pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "Are you alright? Did it... change you?" He drew out the question, terrified of the answer.  
    A sweet smile crossed Alyria's lips as she looked back up to him. "No it didn't. I am still the same."  
    "Thank the Maker." Cullen breathed as he pulled her back into his embrace.  
    Alyria saw Solas out of the corner of her eye and pulled away from Cullen, "I am sorry, love, there is something I must take care of." She waited for Cullen to nod before turning on her heel and walking up to Solas. She let her courage get the best of her when she reached out and clamped her hand around Solas's arm, "we need to talk now. Privately."  
    Solas's eyes went wide as he looked down to her hand the to her face, "Why of course. Lead the way."  
    She looked around to see if anyone was going to follow them or even notice that they were gone. Satisfied she turned towards the tree line and walked Solas into the trees a bit. Taking one more glance behind them she turned her attention to the Elf beside her. "So how long have you known?"  
    Solas cocked his head to the side while arching an eyebrow, "I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about."  
    Emotions welled up in Alyria as she fought back tears, "You're my father!"  
    A flood of mixed emotions fluttered across Solas's face as he looked at the woman before him. "H-How did you know?"  
    Alyria brought her right hand up to her forehead rubbing it a bit, "the well... it told me... whispered things to me." She brought her eyes up to his. "How long have you known that I am your daughter and Corvin was your son?"  
    Solas tore his eyes away from Alyria and started to pace the area. "I have known for a while. You look remarkably like your mother, except for your hair color. Your mother drank dragon's blood. It was an old folklore, but it apparently holds true." He turned to look at her, "your fire red hair comes from your mother. In our travels together we slew a dragon. She laughed about the tale and drank a cup of it's blood. The result is your red curls." He gave a small laugh as he recalled the memory fondly.  
    "That does not tell me how long you have known." She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
    "I had my assumptions shortly after you returned from the fade with the Inquisitor." He turned his eyes to her with a smile. "It was when the mark settled in just your hand and did not try to consume you. I knew then there was something different about you. Then the story in the tavern. The one about your clan." His eyes went to the ground as a sympathetic smile crossed his lips. "I knew that I did not slay all of your people. I watched as your brother too care of you." He paused for a moment, "the moment you regained consciousness from the well, I knew exactly who you were. The way your hair fell around you as I turned you over. The look on your face. You looked exactly like Ariella."  
    Alyria felt her heart melt at her mother's name as she watched Solas pace the small area. "The well whispers to me. It tells me that you will bring about great devastation and destruction. Is that true?" Her eyes wide in fear as she asked these questions.  
    Solas reached up to his jawbone necklace and pulled it from his neck. He then walked over and brought it to rest upon her neck, "the well does not know the future, but our people will rise again. That is my plan. I cannot speak anymore of it."  
    _"He will kill them!"_ The well whispered in her mind. _"He will destroy an entire nation to ensure his plan will succeed. Do not trust him..."_  
    Alyria's eyes widened as she shook her head and downcast her eyes.  
    "There will come a time when you will have to chose. I see how you are with the commander. I am not saying this to hurt you, but it will either come down to me or him." Solas wrapped his hand around her head and gently kissed her forehead. "I will not think any differently of you with whatever you choose." He pulled away from her and walked towards the camp. Leaving Alyria alone with her thoughts in the small clearing.  
    _"They know who he is. They are not safe."_  
    "They who?!" Alyria blurted out into the clearing. She then clamped her hand over her mouth knowing that if she was heard that they would think she had lost her mind.  
    _"The Qunari..."_ Those were the last words the voices spoke before going completely silent.  
    Alyria's breath caught in her throat. If they know who Solas really is, then so does Iron Bull. Her mind raced as she turned from the clearing towards the camp. She broke through the treeline looking for her Qunari friend in the ranks. Panic took over as she tore off through the camp.  
    Cullen noticed Alyria break through the treeline with a worried look on her face and the appearance of looking for someone. Quickly he shoved the papers he had in his hand towards Josephine and strode towards Alyria. "Darling, what's wrong."  
    "I have to find Iron Bull now!" She exclaimed with a wide eyed, worried expression. "It's an emergency!" She started to move again towards a group of people. Finally she saw his horns and ran for him. She knew she needed to keep what she knew quiet as to not alarm others. "Iron Bull!" She called out as she ran with her arms extended.  
    "Well, Red," He scooped her up into a big hug, "what brought this on. Not saying I don't like it." He hoisted her up off the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his ear.  
    She lowered her voice dramatically and spoke to him, "we need to talk. You and your people are in great danger. You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone, please."  
    "You got it, Red." He whispered back as he brought her down to the ground.  
    Alyria looked back to Cullen with a weak smile and began to lead Iron Bull off to the side of camp. The noise of the people celebrating their victory was enough to mask their conversation. "I hear the well. I lied to Morrigan."  
    Iron Bull laughed and slapped his leg, "Red, you keep forgetting I'm Ben-Hassrath. I knew the moment your eyes opened." His brow furrowed as his face became serious. "What is it telling you?"  
    Alyria looked around nervously, "that you and your people know who Solas really is. That your people plan to attack him and your race will be destroyed." As she finished speaking she noticed a look on Iron Bull's face that she had never saw in her life. Shock mixed with a tinge of fear.  
    "Yes, we know that he is Fen'Harel. There are a few of his agents within the ranks of the Inquisition. We do plan to attack him, but I will not be on the offensive with him. I have grown very fond of you all." Iron Bull leaned down to her, "I cannot stop their attack. I have tried to reason with them. It will be years before they are ready to bring their forces here for the assault. We have time to come up with a plan."  
    _"Your powers. Alyria, you have powers beyond the mark. Over time you will find them."_ Whispered a faint voice in her mind.  
    Alyria siphoned through ideas in her mind and smiled as one resonated louder than any of the voices in her mind. "Bull, I have a plan. When we get back to Skyhold I will be convening a war meeting. I have a plan." She turned on her heel while balling up her fists.  
    "You got it Red." Iron Bull sauntered back over to his Chargers to finish his drink.  
    "Company prepare to move out. We will begin our journey home within the next hour." Shintetsu called out over the voices of the camp.  
    Cullen rushed up to Alyria with an arched eyebrow, "what was that all about?"  
    A look of sadness crossed her face as she looked at Cullen, "when we arrive back in Skyhold I would like to hold a war meeting. I want our main forces in attendance, just not Solas."  
    Cullen looked down to her chest and saw the wolf's jawbone necklace, "is everything alright?"  
    A sad smile graced her lips, "no, not entirely. Let's pack up and prepare to head home." She slipped her hand into his as they walked towards the Inquisitor. Alyria's mind ran rampant as she ran the scenario over and over in her head, knowing that it was the only way to save an entire race. She seemed so distant as they journeyed back to Skyhold and she intended it that way conversing in her mind with the voices and gathering as much information as she could before the meeting.


	18. Chapter 18

    Alyria paced the war room in the company of Shintetsu and Cullen. Her mind raced as she went over the information over and over again to ensure that she was not being misled. The voices never changed, never faltered from what they had originally said. She knew this was going to be a very delicate matter, but it had to be addressed.  
     Cullen watched her pace with a furrowed brow and concern. "Are you alright?"  
    "I am fine." Alyria quickly snapped back as she turned on her heel to face Cullen, her eyes wide in thought. "I didn't mean to sound rude, I just want this to be taken care of."  
    Shintetsu crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped from the shadows, "Are we sure we can even convince them that we were not harboring the enemy and stop the attack before it even happens?" He raised his fingertips to his chin in thought. "Can the well even see the future. What if this is some trick the well is playing on you? We can't even be sure that it's going to happen."  
    "It's not a ploy!" This time Alyria's voice came out razor sharp, "I have already confirmed with Iron Bull that the Qunari know exactly who Solas is."  
    Shintetsu and Cullen exchanged puzzled looks then returned their eyes back to Alyria. Cullen was the first to speak, "And who is Solas exactly?"  
    Alyria opened her mouth to speak,but was interrupted by the sound of the large oak doors behind her. She breathed a heavy sigh as the main branch of the Inquisition filed into the room. Her eyes roved over the group and relief came over her. Solas was not part of the company. Quickly she moved towards Dorian, "We need to place silencing wards in this room. What we say here cannot be heard by anyone else."  
    Dorian nodded as he walked to the center of the room with Alyria. He removed his staff from his back and held it point down before him.  
    Alyria walked over to wrap her hands around the staff. Her eyes locked with Dorian's as they began to recite a silencing ward spell. The air round them shimmered for a moment then expelled towards the walls, covering them in the shimmering spell. She let go of the staff with a smile and a curt nod while turning to the rest of the company. "I am sorry that we called you here in such short notice, but this is an emergency." She paused for a moment allowing everyone to get comfortable. Her eyes instantly went to Iron Bull, "The well spoke to me. I know what will happen in the near future, I don't know how near, but it is to come to pass. This meeting is to ensure that it does not go the way the well foretells it."  
    "The well spoke to you?" Leliana spoke excitedly, "you said that it did not when we were in the wilds."  
    "Yes, I did lie about it in the wilds, but it was because I did not trust everyone in our company." Alyria ran her hand through her hair as she paced the room. "The well told me that an entire race could be destroyed in the future and I will not allow that to happen." She sucked in a deep breath and returned her eyes to Iron Bull, "So they have known who he is for a while now?"  
    "Yes, Red. They planned an assault on him for a while. His agents have successfully infiltrated our ranks and I have been taking them out one by one. I may not follow the Qun anymore, but I will not see our people face such dangers."  
    "Does he know that it is you taking out his forces?" Alyria asked as she moved to the war table and leaned back on it.  
    "If he does, he has not confronted me." Iron Bull moved to the war table as well. "My people are not stable enough to leave as of this moment, but given time they will come with a force that will shake this part of the world to the core to destroy him."  
    "Who? Destroy who?" Leliana asked as she crossed her arms with a frown.  
    Alyria closed her eyes as her heart felt like it would stop, "Fen'Harel."  
    Shintetsu's eyes shot to Alyria with a quizzical expression, "an old Elven god? You can't be serious?!"  
    Alyria gritted her teeth as she slammed her hands down on the war table, this was the hardest decision of her life. She was implicating an Elven God who just so happened to be her father. She couldn't tell them that she was his daughter, no, not yet. "Solas is Fen'Harel. I don't know all the details of his plan, but I do know that he plans to purge the world in Veilfire to bring back our people and destroy the Qunari that plan to come between him and the success of his plan."  
    An eerie silence fell over the room as everyone looked around at each other.  
    Alyria looked to Iron Bull with a grim expression, "send word back to your people that the threat will be taken care of in time. Tell them they have no worry that Fen'Harel will bring about this destruction the well speaks of. I will personally take care of it." Her eyes went towards Shintetsu with a stone cold glare, "I will handle this. When I feel the time is right, listen to me, no matter what the consequences. If we are in battle and I tell you to leave, then do it. Don't question me please. I want at least one of us to have a happy ending and it will be you. So, Shintetsu, I am asking as a friend, please will you listen to me when I give the order?"  
   Shintetsu nodded gravely as he leaned into the war table, "this sounds more personal than an elf fighting an Elven God. If you want to talk about it, I am here for you."  
    She set her jaw with a nod, "thank you, but this is something I must do alone." She turned from the war table and started to leave the room. The voices in her head began to whisper to her of her powers, how to tap into them and where her strength truly lies. She strode out of the war room with a God-like pride that came from this new found power. If this was going to be her last few days on this planet, so be it, but she would burn if she did nothing to help her friends.


	19. Chapter 19

    Alyria noticed over the next few days that people had started to keep their distance from Solas. Especially the main body of the Inquisition, they avoided him as if he was plagued. She was also happy that Iron Bull came back to her to report that the Qunari were holding on her word. They refrained from the idea of attacking them until she stopped breathing or the threat was dealt with. Alyria took comfort in the knowledge that she was going to be the one to deal with her father directly.  
    She spent most of her day today sitting out on the stone steps watching Cullen train with his troops. She loved to watch him push them to their limits. He was a ruthless warrior and a valiant soul on the battlefield. He took pride in what his men could accomplish on the field. She leaned back letting her skin soak up the sun with a smile.  
    The last few days had been peaceful and restful. It was almost as if there was no war going on at all. The people of Skyhold bustled about their business with smiles and laughter. Alyria knew that this wouldn't last for long, there was always a calm before a major storm. It was only a matter of time before something catastrophic happened. She brought her hand up to her hair to brush pack a few of the unruly curls from her face.  
    She closed her eyes to relish in the warmth of the sun only to be startled by a loud crack and Skyhold being rocked from its very foundations. She tremor sent her careening off the stars and plummeting to the ground. She screamed as she fell from the startling height. Just as she was about to hit the ground she squeezed her eyes shut praying to the Gods she would be alright. When she opened her eyes she was met with a set of strong arms encircling her and amber hues looking at her in worry.  
    "By the Maker what was that?!" She exclaimed breathlessly wrapping her arms around Cullen's neck to brace herself as he placed her to her feet.  
    Cullen's eyes went to the mountain skyline and was locked in place, "the temple of Sacred Ashes!"  
    Alyria turned quickly to look upon the ruins in horror. There was a green pillar of light shooting up from the ruins into the breach in the sky. "Oh Maker! You don't think that Corypheus had found another way to..." She couldn't even finish the sentence before Cullen grabbed her hand and sprinted up the stairs towards the main hall. Upon running through the doors of the main hall they were met with Shintetsu, Dorian and Solas entering the hall with worried expressions.  
    "The temple of Sacred Ashes..." Cullen panted as he tried to catch his breath.  
    "I know, I saw it from my quarters." Shintetsu looked at Cullen with an expression that sparked fear in Alyria. "Do you think it's..."  
    A scream tore from Alyria's lips as she went to her knees. Sheer agony expressed in a single breath. Her anchor hand flared to life, crackling and sparking with an intense glow. "It's... Oh Maker... He's ripping open the rift!" She attempted to speak through gritted teeth.  
    Solas's eyes widened as he moved towards Alyria. Instantly his hand clamped around her wrist, quelling the mark for a moment. "We have to stop him. We need to move on the Temple of Sacred Ashes now!" His eyes wide with anger. "He cannot do this. Not now!" He pulled Alyria to her feet and moved to the door.  
    Shintetsu placed his hand on Solas's arm, "we will take care of this. Don't worry."  
    "We hardly have a team to take care of this now." Dorian spoke as he looked around the room. "Three Mages and an ex-Templar. Shouldn't we gather more of our people?"  
    "We do not have time." Shintetsu spoke as he moved to the door with Solas and Alyria. "Cullen are you with us?"  
    "You have my sword and shield." He spoke as he stepped into place with them.  
    "We will have to move quickly, before Corypheus kills Alyria by ripping the breach open." Solas looked to Alyria unsure how long her could keep the mark from ripping itself open in her palm and she bled out in front of them. "Her life and all of Thedas depends on us right now."  
    Shintetsu nodded as he led the group down the stairs to the main gates and towards the ruins of the temple. He ran towards a snow covered path lined with trees with his team close behind him. They made quick work of the path to the temple and soon found themselves breaching the remains of the temple.  
    Carefully the group made their way through the ruins of the temple in search of the source of the green pillar. As they made their way to the center of the ruins they were met with a bone chilling laugh.  
   "So you have finally came to stop me famed Harold of Andraste?" The voice echoed the ruins as stones began to shift as the ruins were lifted up into the air. "You are still no match for me. None of you are!" His voice roared as a shard of red lyrium shot towards Cullen's chest.  
    Alyria saw the glittering shard rocket towards Cullen and dove for him. She hit his chest plate hard, driving him to the ground with her on top of him. The shard smashed into the stones behind them, shattering into a million pieces.  
    Cullen's arms came around Alyria with a pained expression, "are you alright, dear?"  
    Alyria pushed herself off of Cullen with an expression of pure terror, "I am fine. We can't let you get hit by any red lyrium. I can't lose you."  
    "Then you should not have brought him, Elven bitch. He will make a fine general to my army." Corypheus finally came around a stone wall holding the orb in his hand. "You all will die and there is nothing you can do about it."  
    Shintetsu pulled his staff from it's holster and aimed it squarely at Corypheus, "That's what you think."  
    The rest of his team pulled their weapons and prepared for battle. Cullen sucked in a heavy breath as he charged the creature. He collided with Corypheus hard driving him back into a wall, stunning him for a moment as he retreated back to allow the mages to throw their spells at him.  
    Solas looked to Alyria and noticed something different about her as they began their assault with spells. Her eyes were glowing an electric blue just as his was. She was truly his daughter and held a fraction of his power. This could pose a threat in the future, but Solas pushed the thought from his mind as he cast his most powerful spells at Corypheus.  
    Spell after spell rocketed into Corypheus depleting his life. Alyria took a few steps forward and shot a powerful ice spell right into his chest causing him to buckle forward launching the orb into the air and shattering to pieces on the stone floor. Corypheus went to his knees as Shintetsu and Alyria stepped towards him.  
    "You will not destroy Thedas!" Shintetsu yelled as he tossed his staff and punched Corypheus in the face hard.  
    Alyria smirked as she raised her fist towards Corypheus and then snapped it open. Instantly a fade rift opened behind him, demons screaming and clawing at the stones trying to reach Corypheus. "We do this together Inquisitor." She gave a sidelong look to him as they turned quickly planting a foot a piece into Corypheus's chest and sending him careening into the fade. Alyria quickly snapped her fingers and popped the rift close with a relieved laugh.  
    The group erupted into cheers and laughter as they rushed Alyria and Shintetsu. Cullen was the first to reach Alyria, wrapping her up in a large bear hug and kissing her lips hard. Shintetsu was rushed by Dorian who did the same.  
    Alyria tore her lips from Cullen to search the battlefield for Solas. Her eyes found him kneeling by the orb that was just shattered with an expression of utter pain. She knew now was the time to ensure the complete safety of the world. Pulling herself from Cullen, she looked at Shintetsu with a grim nod. "It's time. I will meet you all back in Skyhold."     She moved down the stone stairs that they stood upon and watched as her friends filed out of the ruins with worried glances back at her.  
    Cullen turned at the last minute with a warm smile, "I love you Alyria. Please come back to me."  
    Alyria nodded to her knight in war torn armor with a smile and then turned her attention back to her father. He mourned the destruction of the orb as if it were the only thing that mattered to him. She shook her head as the whispers started back up in her head, telling her what the orb was for and what his plans were. This was an outrage to her. Her anger brimming over as she stepped to her father's side, her eyes glowed electric blue. "You intended to bring destruction to this world with that orb?"  
    "It as nothing like that. It was to cleanse this world and bring our people back. You have to understand." Solas held the piece of the orb in his hand as he looked up at her.  
    Her voice trembled with anger as her powers flared to life, "you planned purge the world in veilfire to cleanse it for our people. The Inquisition is our people! They are our friends, who we have stood by and fought with. The are like family. I cannot let you bring destruction upon them. They trusted you and now you just want to throw their lives away."  
    "Alyria, I have no choice!" Solas tossed the piece of the orb to the ground and stood quickly to face her. "Our people..."  
    "I've heard enough of our people to make me sick now." Alyria snapped as she turned from her father. "You don't understand. The Inquisition is the only family I have left and Cullen..." She paused and heaved a heavy sigh, "I love him. I will not let you do this for your own personal gain."  
    His form straightened as he turned his eyes to her, "and how do you intend to stop me? I am an Elven God, you are just a byproduct of me. Offspring that does not hold the kind of power I do." A wicked sneer twisted his lips.  
    "You do not know the power that I hold, father." His title came out in a hissed sneer as she turned to stare him down.  
    Solas laughed as he began to circle her, "you only have a fraction of my power, which was divided between you and your brother. You can't even hold a candle to what I could do." He folded his hands behind his back, "You have to chose now. It's either me or your templar."  
    Alyria's mind snapped as her hand shot out to Solas's wrist, "I choose them, father!" Her hand grasped his wrist as her eyes once again glowed a fierce blue. Her anchor and rose from her side palm up, once it was chest height she leaned in close to Solas, "I am sorry." She snapped her anchor hand shut as a hissing crackle emitted around them.  
     Solas's eyes grew wide in horror as she released his wrist, "By the Gods, child, what have you done?"  
    "You made a mistake in creating me and my brother. Unlike you, wanting to destroy the world. I will make it a better place for MY people. You have two options now father. You can come back to Skyhold and be with friends and family or you can wander the waking world alone for the rest of your days. The choice is yours." She turned on her heel feeling no remorse for her actions. She had just sealed the powers of Fen'Harel away forever, making Solas just another apostate elf.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue Part 1**

    The seasons changed in Skyhold with a peace that Thedas hadn't saw in a long time. Years slowly crept by as the Inquisition held their title and hold in the world. No one dared oppose their power. They were the peacekeepers and the champions of the just.  
    Over time Shintetsu questioned his power and decided that he wanted a life away from being the leader of the Inquisition. A life where he and Dorian could be happy without the worries of the political powers and orchestrating the litigations of the Inquisition. Within the first year after Shintetsu and his team defeated Corypheus, Dorian left from Skyhold to take care of a family matter back in Tevinter. Dorian received a courier that stated his father had died and that he was now the Archon of the Parvus family.  
    Dorian was gone for months which drove Shintetsu almost mad. He missed his lover dearly even though they saw each other and spoke almost on a regular basis due to Dorian's latest magical artifact.  
    Before Dorian departed from Skyhold he met with Shintetsu within his quarters. A grim expression on his face as he explained to his lover about his father's tragic death. Dorian then reached into his robes and pulled out a gold chain with a large red stone set into it. With a smile he explained to Shintetsu that it's a communication stone and that he had been working on it for the longest time. He then pulled down the collar of his shirt to show him that he too wore an identical amulet around his neck.  
    "Anytime you feel the need to speak with me, Amatus, whisper my name into the stone and I will hear." Dorian explained to his lover with a saddened smile. "It will be a direct line of communication between the two of us while we are apart."  
    While Dorian was gone, Shintetsu found himself slipping away to his quarters often to speak into the stone and find peace in his lover's voice.  
    In a few months time Dorian was met with Shintetsu rushing him at the main gates of Skyhold. Tears of joy ran from the eyes of both men as they embraced each other. There was something different about Dorian that made his lover burst into laughter. His hair was longer now, pulled back into a tail and he wore white robes instead of the traditional black Archon robes of house Parvus.  
    Dorian quickly explained to Shintetsu that he did not chose to accept the rank that his father held in Tevinter. He had stepped down and allowed his sister to become the next Archon of house Parvus. Dorian then admitted that his home was now in Skyhold and nothing could sway him from ever leaving Shintetsu's side again.  
    After many talks with Alyria and her now husband Cullen, Shintetsu came to a decision to better his own happiness. He wanted to pass the power of the Inquisition to Alyria and make her the Inquisitor. This decision came as a shock to all that resided in Skyhold when they made the announcement that Shintetsu was stepping down from the title and beginning his life with Dorian without the power of the title.  
    Both Shintetsu and Dorian had fondly called Skyhold home and decided that they would remain in the hold's walls for as long as they drew breath. They at least deserved that, after all they defended it from impending doom and the end of the world.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue Pt 2**

    As the years passed by so did the love that grew between Alyria and her husband Cullen. They had worked hard to keep the Inquisition working as smoothly as it had under the hands of Shintetsu. Tirelessly they worked until Alyria made a discovery one day. She was now carrying the heir of the Inquisition. A little girl that would be the glittering stars and shimmering sun of their world.  
    Alyria gave birth to a beautiful little girl who they lovingly named Elise. Her eyes were the clearest blue they had ever saw and her hair was a mound of messy, blonde curls.  
    Alyria and Cullen would spend hours upon hours playing with their daughter and teaching her both elven and human ways of living. On Elise's fifth birthday her mother gave her an object that meant the world to her. Alyria pulled her father's necklace from her neck and bestowed it to her little girl while telling her the story of her grandfather. Alyria even took Elise into Solas's old rotunda. Alyria made sure to leave it exactly the way it was in case he would ever return. Even though Alyria and Solas did not see eye to eye in their last encounter she still put him in high regards in her tales to her daughter.  
    As time passed Alyria found that she was taking her daughter out of Skyhold more and exploring some of the wilds with her. Teaching her the ways of her Elven blood.  
    Today was one of the days they ventured into the Arbor Wilds...  
    Elise squealed with joy as she tore off after a small nug that was scurrying away from her. She was a lively little girl who loved animals and nature. Her wild, long, blond curls trailing behind her as she took turn after turn chasing the poor creature. Her giggles echoed the forest as she progressed deeper and deeper into the wilds. She knew her mother would keep her safe as she rounded a dirt path and started up a set of stone steps after the tiny nug.  
    Fits of giggles trailed behind the young child as she made it to the top stair. She hurried along still trying to catch the tiny creature when he ran headlong into a long set of legs accompanied by a staff.  
    Elise's giggles quickly died as she stopped dead in her tracks. She took a shaky breath in as she looked up at the person before her. Her eyes widened as she took in the man's face. She knew him from her mother's stories, but something was different. In her mother's story this man was bald and had no hair. The man before her had long dark brown braids that adorned his head.  
    "Granddaddy!" Elise exclaimed in a high pitched squeal as she threw her arms wide to the man.  
    Solas looked down at the little girl with an arched eyebrow while looking her over. He gasped as the features of the little girl lined up with that of his daughter. Then his eyes fell upon his old necklace. Instantly he let his staff clatter to the stone floor as he knelt down to scoop the little half elven girl into his arms. He smiled at the little girl as she threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling lovingly into him. His mind shattered as tears sprung to his eyes, if he had destroyed the world he would have never got to see this beautiful little girl. His arms tightened around her as the tears slipped down his cheek. Every ounce of anger he ever felt towards his daughter for sealing his powers fled from him as he held his new purpose for living in his arms.  
    Alyria's eyes widened in fear as she heard her little girl squeal for her granddaddy. Her mind raced as she took off running through the forest towards the sound of her daughter. She rounded the corner quickly coming up on the stairs that her daughter just ascended and stopped in horror. Her mind raced as she took in the sight of Solas holding her daughter. She took a step forward while watching the two of them interact. They were giggling and laughing while looking at each other.  
    Elise turned from her grandfather and looked down the stairs, "Mommy!" She giggled as she reached her little arm towards Alyria.  
    Solas took his eyes off the little girl and turned his attention to the woman at the bottom of the stairs with a gleaming smile. "It's been a while."  
    "Please don't hurt my daughter." Was the only words that Alyria could muster as she reached for her daughter.  
    A puzzled expression crossed Solas's face as he began to step down the stairs, "why would I hurt my grandchild." He reached the bottom stair and walked up beside Alyria. "Thank you."  
    Her eyebrow raised at his words, "for what?"  
    A smile crossed Solas's face of peace and happiness, "for stopping me all those years ago. If you did not stop me..." His words trailed off as Elise squirmed in his arms trying to get down as her eyes locked onto the tiny nug she had been chasing.  
    As soon as Elise's feet touched the ground she took off towards the nug in a fit of giggles yet again.  
    Solas turned back to Alyria and wrapped his arms around his daughter in a tight hug. "I missed you. I have traveled the world alone and realized the moment laid eyes on your daughter where I truly belong. I intend to return to Skyhold if you would let me."  
    Alyria returned the hug with a smile, "you were always welcome there father. You were the one that chose not to come home."  
    "Fair enough." Solas turned his attention to the little girl at the edge of the stairs trying to catch the nug.  
    "Her name is Elise." Alyria smiled as she looked to her father knowing he wanted to know her name.  
    Solas nodded to Alyria as he began to walk over to Elise. "Elise, darling, you will never catch him by running after him and squealing. Do you want me to help?"  
    Elise looked to Solas with a wide smile, "yes!"  
    Solas laughed as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small piece of bread. He extended his hand to the nug with the food and waited patiently for it to approach. A few moments later the nug inched closer to Solas, smelling the bread cautiously. Soon it started to nibble on the bread as Solas brought his other hand to it to pet it. The creature took a quick step back as his hand brushed it's back, but soon calmed enough to where he could pick it up. "Here you go, darling." He held the tiny pink creature out to her.  
    Elise smiled like the stars as she took the small creature into her arms, "I shall call you Ser Nom." She held the nug close as she bounced over to her mother. "Can I keep it?"  
    Alyria let out a laugh as she ran her hand through her hair, "are you sure Ser Nom will be able to get along with your Mabari pup that Iron Bull gave you?"  
    "Uh-huh!" She pressed her lips together and gave a quick nod. "If not, they are grounded!"  
    Solas and Alyria burst into laughter as they turned to walk Elise back to Skyhold with them.  
    "You know, I never had the heart to clean out your rotunda. It's still there with a slate of wall available in the wall for you to finish your story." Alyria looked over her daughter who walked between them at Solas.  
    "I have the perfect painting for it now." He leaned down to pick up his granddaughter as they walked back to their home. "This is the only home this old wolf needs now." He squeezed the little girl in a hug as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
